


Surrounded by Idiots.

by Aesthetically_sad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angry Clarke Griffin, Artist Clarke Griffin, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clarke controls fire?, Clarke doesn't care about literally anything, Clarke has a pet, Comedy relief Raven, EVEN THO ITS SO OBVIOUS, F/F, F/M, Father Figure Gustus, Finn Collins Bashing, Fluff, Good guy Marcus Kane, Heart eyes commander, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little sister Charlotte, Minor Character Death, Mother hen lexa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clarke Griffin, Regretful Bellamy Blake, Romantic Soulmates, Sad Clarke Griffin, Shy Lexa (The 100), Slow Romance, Somewhat dark Clarke, Soulmates, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Wells Jaha Lives, clexa fluff, heda and death love each other, how tf so you write two people in love???, two idiots in love but dont know it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_sad/pseuds/Aesthetically_sad
Summary: Clarke Griffin didn't know that agreeing to be Wanheda, which means commander of death, would force her to go through all of this.From enhanced senses and quick reflexes to burning a small army alive, well as alive as they could be, Clarke must learn how to navigate the ground while saving her people and falling in love.Can Clarke keep everyone alive, or will she crash and burn like the dropship she fell in?Read my rewrite of The 100 to find out!Updates are randomly but another chapter or two should be posted every week. :)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 180
Kudos: 624
Collections: the 100





	1. Chaper 1: I'm Going Home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfic so let me know what you think. Also my update schedule I shit rn so some chapters might take a little bit to be posted. Sorry.
> 
> Also I dont own The 100!

Chapter 1: I'm Going Home?

~Prolong~

'Clarke believed that the dull gray cell she's been imprisoned in for a ludicrous 'crime' will be the only home she will ever know. It was in this cell that she met Him, someone(god?) that over their short time together became a family.

Death, her mentor came sometimes during the first week she was arrested. He spoke reassurances that she hadn't lost her mind for seeing him, and she didn't really believe him, and she probably never will that is unless she magically gets transported to earth.'

If only she knew.

_____________________________________________________

"I'm cold." Clarke stated.

"Too bad." Death, or as she liked to call him 'the annoying asshole who won't leave her alone', replied back.

From the concrete floors to the single cot pushed into the corner, sitting on it is Clarke wrapped in the old matted blanket the council was forced to give all the prisoners, was an almost unbearable chill. The only reason she hasn't gotten frostbite from it yet was the fact that her mentor, Death, forced her to withstand below freezing temperatures during their lessons.

"This will come in hand one day." He would always say with his infuriating smile. The one he always wore during their lessons, the one that screamed that he knew something she didn't. Which he probably did.

It took her awhile to completely understand that during their lessons she wasn't in her cell, well her body would be, her soul on the other hand would be with death in his realm, learning everything she can about…well everything. From politics to basic hunting and fighting techniques. She would be forced to learn on hours upon hours, only stopping when a guard would bring her the slop they called food or to sleep.

Clarke still can't understand why exactly she has to learn this when she's set to die soon but considering who is teaching her she decided a long time ago not to question anything. Not that questioning it would help, Death never answers those types of questions.

"I'm still cold." Clarke said.

Death glanced at her, he must have formed while she was lost in thought, normally he stays in her head.

"Do not worry you won't be cold soon." His voice taking on the foreboding tone he gets whenever they talk about her future. At first it used to scare her, it still does sometimes but she has learned to ignore her fear a long time ago, so it no longer affects her.

"And how soon is soon?" She questioned.

And if summoned her cell door opens and three guards pile in.

"Prisoner 391 face the wall and hold out your right arm." What seems to be the 'leading' guard demands.

"Why?! I'm only 17, I still have a few more months?!" She asks, baffled.

" _ **Do what they say Clarke**_." Death says calmly from her head, having retreated back into it the moment the door moved.

Clarke, still confused and slightly scared though she would never admit it even under turtore (she's not quite ready to die), does what the guard demanded.

Once she stands one of the other guards steps forward and attaches some sort of band to her wrist. Suddenly, Clarke is grateful she switched her father's watch to her left wrist like Death suggested she do the day before.

' _And now I know why_. ' She thinks.

Once the band was attached two of the guards began to drag her out of her cell. Still confused, Clarke allows them to.  
Upon entering the hallway Clarke is met with chaos. From screaming, running and the few fights, all Clarke can think is

' _They're killing us. They actually have to ball's to do it.'_

 _' **They're not killing you Clarke, I've already told you this.'**_ Death replys back patiently.

"CLARKE!" A voice from her right yells out.

Turning her head to the side she sees her mother rushing towards her.

"Mom? What's going on?" She questions, thankfully due to her lessons she's able to mask any feeling that could be seen as weakness.

" _The more emotions you show Clarke, the more you are at a disadvantage_." She remembers him telling her earlier in their lessons.

"Don't worry Clarke.",Abby says trying to reassure her, it didn't work. Nothing her mother will say to her will ever comfort her again, not after what she did.

"You're being sent to the ground." She says, her voice reflecting the tears in her eyes, before pulling Clarke into a hug, being unable to keep her hands to herself.

Clarke inhales sharply.

 ** _'I told you. You will not die until I say you can die. "._ **Death tells her smugly, well now she knows not to question the God of Death when talking about death now.

' _Honesty I should have know that_.' Clarke thinks absently.

"But the Earth isn't supposed to be habitual for another hundred years?" Clarke questions her mother, she might not have to worry about her dying anytime soon but she can pretend to be so can gather information.

Abby, still holding Clarke, slowly brings up her arms and injects her with some sort of medicine.

' _Why is the world going black?_ ' Clarke thinks before slipping into unconsciousness...


	2. Chapter 2:"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being trapped in a metal coffin plummeting to your fiery death Is about how fun it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI again! I wasn't going to post another chapter soon but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

' _If these damn idiots don't shut up I swear I'm going to kill them_.' Clarke thinks, slowly coming back to the land of the living.

' _Can't believe that fucker drugged me to avoid answering a damn question_.' Clarke thinks absently.

Glancing around she takes in all the anxious kids around her before focusing on the one beside her.

"Wells?"

' _What is he doing here? There's no way Jaha would kill his own son, then again he did kill his best friend so who knows_.' Clarke thinks.

"Clarke?" Wells answers back hesitantly.

' _Oh right he thinks I hate him.'_

" I know it wasn't you Wells. " She tells him gently.

' _Speaking of Death, where are you_?' She questions.

' ** _I'm still here Darling, just waiting it's been a long time since I've seen Earth._** '

Ignoring Wells shocked stare, she asks  
 _'A long time? Did you not vist before you came to me?_ '

' _ **I've always been with you Darling since the day you were born, I've never left your side.'**_ He tells her, avoiding the question **.**

' _Then why did you only show yourself when I got locked up?'_

' _ **You didn't need me yet**_.' Death said before retreating further into her mind.

"What do you mean you know?" Well, ask her.

Clarke just smiles at him sadly, not quite ready to speak about her mother's betrayal,

"Where are we?"

"The drop ship, and considering how long we've been in here we should be entering the atmosphere soon."

' _Well speak of the devil_.' Clarke thinks gripping her armrest to stop her from jolting with everyone else.

"Well that was fun." Clarke quips dryly.

"At-" Wells is cut off by Clarke's suddenly shouting, "GET YOUR ASS BACK INTO THAT SEAT OR SPIRIT'S HELP ME I'll THROW YOU OFF THIS DAMN SHIP."

Ignoring all of the other prisoner's stares Clarke glares at the two idiots who attempted to get out of their seats.

"Well you're no fun princess." A boy from her right says.

Turning her head slightly to glare in his general direction she says calmly, face blank, "Call me princess again and I'll skin you alive."

"You won't like being called princess, do you princess?" The boy, that she's dubbed in her head 'dipshit', replies back meekly.

Clarke raises an eyebrow, causing him to squeak, before turning back to Wells.

' _Pathetic_.' She thinks sourly.

' ** _Get use to it Darling.'_**

_'Oh fuck off.'_

"So, anyone want to buy me some beer when we get off this death trap?" She questions blandly, glancing around.

"I will!" A boy, much like the first one but less annoying and higher pitched,sounds out from the left wall.

Looking over she spots two boys, one wearing goggles and the other staring at the first like he lost his head.

"Are you crazy Jas? She looks like she could rip you apart!" Staring boy attempts to whisper yell at 'Jas'.

Trying, and failing, to suppress a smirk Clarke calls out, "So Jas about that beer?"

Letting out a high pitched 'meep' sound, 'Jas' stares at Clarke but is cut off from answering by the drop ship jerking violently.

"HOLD ONTO TO THE SEATS!" Clarke shouts.

_________________________________________________________

"....do you guys hear that? No machine him." Wells says quietly.

"Huh, would you look at that." Clarke says unbuckling her seatbelt, before stretching.

"Clarke?!" Wells questions.

Glancing at him from where she was standing she answers him, "We aren't moving anymore Wells, and I don't know about you but I really want to see Earth right now."

Ignoring all the excitement muttering her words invoked, Clarke walks over to the girl in front of her and helps her with her seatbelt upon seeing her struggle with it.

Staring at her the girl lets out a quick "Thank you." before darting around her and moving towards the crowd of kids standing by the hatch. Which Clarke is willing to bet leads to the lower floor.

' ** _You're slow Clarke, hurry up._** ' Death urges her.

' _Calm down I'm moving_.'

_________________________________________________________

"Octavia?" An older looking boy questions from by the door, Clarke doesn't even know his name but she can tell he's going to be annoying.

"Bellamy?" A girl questions back, pushing her way to the front.

' _And that must be Octavia_.' Clarke concludes, walking closer to the door.

"Bell what are you doing here?" Octavia questions from where she is pressed against her brother in what looks like a painful hug.

"COULD YOU TWO HURRY IT UP WE WANT OUT OF THIS TIN CAN!" A random voice screams out, causing Clarke to chuckle, along with the boy beside her.

"Could you shut it? I haven't seen my sister in weeks!" Bellamy barks out.

' _Sister?'_

 ** _'You don't remember? A week before you were imprisoned the Council discovered a girl hiding under the floor_**.' Death reminds her absently, still too focused on seeing Earth for the first time in years to have a full conversation.

"THAT'S OCTAVIA BLAKE THE GIRL THEY FOUND UNDER THE FLOOR!" Someone calls out.

Seeing Octavia moving forward Clarke decides to step in, "Shut it dipshit number two,' she says ignoring everyone's confused look at 'number two, "we have more important things to talk about then this, like getting out of this dreaded thing."

Looking at her, Bellamy nods before turning to Octavia, "How about giving them something else to remember you by?"

"Like what?"

"Being the first person to walk on Earth since the bombs.'

Grinning exitctedly, Octavia turns to the slowly opening door.

Once it finishes opening, Octavia slowly walks down the ramp it created before stopping at the end.

Glancing at the ground, Octavia takes a deep breath before stepping off. Looking around for a moment before turning back towards the others she screams,

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!".

Smiling, Clarke thinks ' _It only took us 97 years, but we're finally home. Now I just have to make sure we stay alive long enough for the Ark to actually be able to come down. There's no way in Hell I'm dying before I get to yell at Abby.'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters having been so short they  
> are kinda filler chapters, once we start actually progressing in the story they should be longer!


	3. Chapter 3: "Sorry, did you think we were going to eat bark and berries?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is officially done with the delinquents and its only been five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter three is out! Have a good day, or night, and make sure to stay safe!

Chapter 3:"Sorry, did you think we were going to eat bark and berries?"

' _I've only been here for five minutes, but I already wish I died when we entered the atmosphere_.' Clarke thinks, exhausted.

They've only been on the ground for a few minutes but everyone decided that instead of waiting to make sure they don't die of radiation, or better yet get some fucking food, that they should decided who should be the leader. Which of course lead to so many damn fights that Clarke is tempted to just let them kill themselves.

At the sounds of yet another fight breaking between the delinquents, Clarke finally snaps.

"OKAY! I'VE FUCKING HAD IT. WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES AND YOU ALL ARE ALREADY TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!" Clarke yells out from her place against the side of the drop ship.

Ignore the shocked and slightly scared looks, Clarke stalks forward and grabs one of the boys who was attempting to fight that kid from earlier, Jas or something, by the collar and pulls him close.

"Touch the kid or his friend and I'll fry your ass back to the Ark." Clarke whispers, but with how quiet everyone was they all heard.

Dropping the boy like she was disgusted with him, which she kinda is, she glances around and takes in everyone's face.

' _Damn_ ,' Clarke thinks, 'I _haven't seen this many people be scared of me since I bite that nurse who was trying to give me that shot when I was seven.'_

' ** _That was a wonderful thing to witness_**. ' Death tells her.

' _Why are you always lurking, but never helping_?' Clarke questions back already knowing that she won't get an answer. Which she doesn't.

Sighing, Clarke tells the delinquents, "Look we can either hash it now and decided who's leading in a stupid dick measuring contest, or we can work together and figure out how the fuck we're going to get dinner."

The staring boy, Monty, she learns later, steps forward hesitantly and says, "I vote Clarke as the Leader."

All Clarke can do is watch in shock as everyone starts yelling out their agreement. Before she can say anything though Bellamy steps forward angrily.

"Are you all really gonna let this Alpha Princess tell us what to do!?"

' _Who pissed in his cereal?_ ' Clarke thinks.

"Oh shut it Bell, like you would do any better." Octavia scoffs out.

"I-" Bellamy is cut off by Clarke throwing a rock at him.

"Headshot." Was all she said when Bellamy looked at her in disbelief.

"Now," Clarke begins seriously, "If I'm going to be the one in charge then I'm going to lay down some ground rules." She looks around menacingly, daring them to say something. Once she sees that everyone is paying attention, some more reluctantly than others, Bellamy I'm looking at you, she begins listing her rules.

"1. There will be groups split between every job, if I find that you are not working or slacking in anyway then you will not eat."

"2. Any problems that you have and can't resolve it yourself then you will take it to me, I will not have pointless fights in my camp."

"Now there may be more rules implemented later but now we should focus on getting food and shelter. Anyone 15 and under will sleep on the second level of the drop ship, everyone else can either sleep in the tents sent down with us or on the dirt, the first level will be turned into an Infirmary. If you are not Injured or helping do not stay on that level"

"We don't even have a medic." Bellamy spits out.

Sighting Clarke thinks, _'I knew this guy would be a problem.'_

"My mother was top surgeon on the Ark and I was her apprentice, any injuries will be taken care of by me and anyone else who has medical training or is training under me." Clarke explains like one would with a little child.

"Now, you all," she says pointing at the people on the left side of the crowd, "will work on gathering wood and building a wall. We don't know what is in these woods and I will not take any chances." She explains once she sees Bellamy open his mouth.

"And you all," this time she points to the right, " will be working on clearing out the area around us and the dropship. Make sure there is enough room for everyone to sleep and bring anything that you believe could be useful to the first level."

Clarke stops for a moment and watches as everyone takes in their jobs and once she see's people beginning to talk and walk away she claps her hands together, gathering everyone's attention.

"Now, I plan on being in the group who gets food, any volunteers?"

Glancing at each other, Jasper and Monty step forward and says in sync,

"We do!"

"Can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?" Dipshit number one says, jumping down from his place on the drop ship.

Clarke looks at him blankly before asking, "who are you?"

"Oh, um I'm Finn!" He stutters out.

"I'm going to call you dipshit one." Clarke states, nodding her head. Before he can object, Clarke turns around and begins walking towards the woods.

"Let's go!" She calls out, and after a moment hears some footsteps follow after her.

"Clarke! Wait for me!" Wells calls out.

"No, you're staying and helping with team two." Clarke tells him, slowing down.

"But-" he's cut off by Clarke stopping and glancing at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're staying, and you," she says turning to Octavia, who was trying to creep along with them, "need to learn how to be quieter."

Octavia stares at her in shock, "I-"

"I don't care if you're coming but you're dealing with Bellamy when we get back." Clarke tells her before walking into the trees.

"Yes!" She hears Octavia say.

____________________________________________

"I wonder why they sent us down." Clarke hears Monty question from behind her.

"Maybe- "

"The Ark is dying." Clarke states flatly, cutting off Dipshit number one.

" There's a flaw in the air system, The Ark is slowly losing oxygen. That's why today. They decided that we were expendable. We're just criminals to them. " Clarke spits out, her voice dripping with vemon near the end.

After a moment Octavia says "Good, after what they did to me I say float them all."

"You don't mean that, right?" Jasper questions hesitantly.

Octavia Is stopped from answering by Clarke holding up her hand and pointing.

From beside her Finn whispers, "so no animals princess?"

"I will skin you." Clarke whispers back before grabbing a makeshift dagger that she grabbed after landing and throwing it towards the deer.

"What?!" The group splutters out but is ignored by Clarke who stalks forward and pulls the dagger out of the deer's side.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_." Her and Death whisper while she sinks the dagger into the side of it's neck.

' _You must always be respectful of the dead, even if they have wronged you. Making an enemy of the dead is never wise._ ' She remembers Death telling her a while ago. Clarke doesn't think she'll ever forget that lesson.

Swallowing, Clarke stands and turns to the others.

"Stop your gawking and help me carry it."

"You killed it!" Finn cries out.

Clarke looks at like he's stupid, which he is, and quips back, "Sorry, did you think we were going to eat bark and berries?"

"Monty, Jasper grab it's back legs, Octavia help me with the front." Clarke demands, spurring them into action.

"What about me?" Finn asks, hurt coloring his tone at being left out.

"Stop talking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school is starting up again for me so I won't be on here much unless I'm posting another chapter or its the weekend and I have free time so I wont be able to answer any messages that often on here :(
> 
> But, if you want you can dm me on instagram (aesthetically_shipping) if you have any questions you want answered and I'll response since I'm on their a lot during school.
> 
> Also I am writing this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4: Whoever threw that spear, your mom's a Hoe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipshit gets hurt and I don't know whether or not to care. Oh and I find out that there are survivors on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Chapter 4! I dyed my hair earlier and now my whole body is stained blue how did this this happen:((((

Chapter 4: Whoever threw that spear, your mom's a Hoe.

"For god's sake I feel like a mother." Clarke says tiredly, looking at Bellamy and Octavias scream match, why Bellamy decided that he must basically control Octavia because he sees her as his 'responsibility' we'll probably never know, but can always safely assume that it's because he's a sexist pig.

"Stop yelling at her! I'm the one who decided to go and you don't control me!" Octavia screams at Bellamy.

"For the love of all that is holy if either of you open your mouth again I'll make you sleep in the woods, without a weapon." Clarke says.

"But-"

Clarke raises an eyebrow at Octavia causing her to look at her feet in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She mumbles out quietly.

Clarke sighs, "We haven't even been here for a full day and If it wasn't for the Ark being so damn shitty I would want to go back already."

"Bellamy," Clarke says, turning around slightly to face him, "Octavia is her own person, you do not get to control her and if I see that you are trying to, I will rip your fingernails off one by one."

' _Well that shut him up fast_.' Clarke thinks blandly once she sees Bellamy shut his jaw with an audible click.

' ** _Maybe his balls haven't dropped yet_**.' Death tells her, still as unhelpful and annoying as ever.

' _Why do I care for you again_?' She thinks back.

' ** _Because I'm Awesome_**. ' He tells her, causing her to snort.

Ignoring the stares she gets from her sudden noise, Clarke turns to a group of boys and orders them to take the deer and skin it the best that they could. Thankfully for Clarke they're too scared of her to talk back.

' _Maybe I should cut back on the death threats?'_ Clarke muses.

' _Nah_. " She snorts a moment later, causing those around her to shuffle back nervously.

____________________________________________________

"Um Clarke?" Someone questions from beside her.

Opening her eyes, she turns her head lazily to the side and asks, "What now?"

"Um," the boy stutters out, "we might have burnt the deer!"

Blinking in shock all she can is stare at the boy, watching as he steadily grows more uneasy.

Finally she asks quietly, "What do you mean you burnt the deer?".

Blushing in embarrassment, he says while scratching the back of his head, "So um we kinda forgot that it was cooking and now it's burnt."

Sighting, Clarke closes her eyes and lets her head bang back onto the wall of the Dropship behind her.

"Gather everyone in front of the Drop ship."

"Now." She adds when she sees that he's just standing there, staring at her.

"Ok!" He squeaks out before darting off.

' _Why did I think this was a good idea again_?' She thinks.

' ** _Who knows you're not very patient_**.' Death replies back, causing her to groan and bang her head against the wall once more before getting up and walking towards the rest of the delinquents.

________________________________________________________

"What?! Clarke no!" Wells stutters out.

"No? Last time I checked you don't tell me what to do."

"You can't just go and get dinner yourself! You could get hurt!" Wells says, completely ignoring what Clarke said.

"I'm going, and alone". She adds on once she sees him open his mouth again.

"No one down here knows how to hunt quietly and I'm not taking any chances of them scaring off any game I find. Besides I'm pretty sure I'm the only one so actually knows how to work a knife."

Wells stares at her for a moment trying to see if she's serious or not, and once he finds out she is he drops his head and sighs.

"Please be careful, I thought I've already lost you once I don't want to do it for real this time."

Clarke's face softens slightly as she takes in Wells defeated and worried face. Putting a hand on his shoulder she reassures him, "I promise you Wells I won't die and you know I never break a promise."

"I know." He says back, sighing again.

"Work with Octavia to make sure camp runs smoothly while I'm gone ok? And Wells don't worry about me, I don't die easily."

"I know and that's what scares me." He jokes, "But don't worry I'll make sure everything is ok here. "

"Thank you." Smiling slightly Clarke turns and walks out the entrance of their growing wall and disappears into the trees.

________________________________________________________

"You can come out now." Clarke says into the quiet, stopping in a small meadow she came across.

After a moment Clarke feels more than hears a small thud behind her. Turning around slowly she sees a man practically towering over her.

"Holy shit I love your tattoos! Where can I get one?" She blurts out.

The man's lip twitches up slightly but he remains silent.

"Not the talking type are you?" She asks.

Still no answer.

"Anyways, my name is-"

' ** _Stop. Introduce yourself as wanheda._** ' Death interrupts.

-Wanheda. " she continues.

Once the name leaves her lips the man's eyes widen and he stumbles backwards until he falls onto his knees.

' _Weird_.' Clarke thinks staring at him.

 ** _'I told you Clarke, you would be worshipped one day_**.'

'I _didn't think it was going to be this soon though.'_

**_'Your name holds weight, and you will wear it well.'_ **

Furring her eyebrows slightly Clarke decides to question death later and focus on the man she's felt following her since she left camp.

"Who are you?" She questions.

"I Laik Lincoln kom Trikru. It is an honor to meet you WanHeda." He tells her, head bending down into a respectful bow.

"And why were you following me Lincoln?"

"It was commanded of me WanHeda." He answers immediately.

"Commanded?"

"I am afraid that I am not allowed to explain further without permission, not even to you WanHeda." He tells her apologetically.

"That is fine." She tells him "Is there any way I could meet this General of yours?"

"I can ask if you'd like Wanheda."

"Do that and meet me here in a day's time with the answer."

"Of course Wanheda, may I be excused?" He asks.

"After you tell me where I can find a place to gather food for my people that wouldn't cause me offend anyone." She tells him, seeing no reason for her to piss off the locals.

"There is a stream a few feet that way." He tells her, indicating behind her with his head.

"Thank you. You may go now."

"WanHeda." He says bowing his head again before standing and disappearing back into the trees.

Clarke stares after him for a moment before turning towards the way Lincoln told her to go. Before she can walk far, she hears a loud voice call out from behind her.

"What the fuck!?"

Turning around quickly she sees Finn standing a few feet behind her, starting at her.

"Why aren't you in camp?" She asks him.

"Who the fuck was that? Did he hurt you?" He questions stepping closer before he is stopped by Clarke's glare.

"Why. Aren't. You. In. Camp." She demands.

Flinching he answers, "I saw you leaving and I didn't want you to go alone and get hurt."

Scoffing, she looks at him in disgust.

" I would have been fine. I don't need you or anybody else 'looking out for me'. " she says, emphasizing the last part.

"Go back to camp. I'm fine." She tells him, suddenly tired, and maybe she just wants to be away from him but that's besides the point.

" I kinda don't know what way to go." He tells her sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

Starting at him Clarke sighs and says, "Follow me. And don't speak."

'I _wonder if I can kill him and get away with it?'_ Clarke wonders.

" ** _You need him alive for now, but once he Is no longer useful I will tell you_**.' Death tells her.

' _Ok_.' She says sadly before getting distracted by the beautiful blue stream in front of her.

"Cool date spot right?" Finn asks, turning towards her.

Clarke looks at him before deciding to just ignore him. Walking closer to the stream she begins searching for any fish when she hears Dipshit let out a sudden noise beside her.

Turning towards him she sees him swinging on a vine towards the other side of these stream. Once he drops onto the ground and picks himself up, he turns towards her and screams , "WOO, That was so freaking fun! Clarke come on it's your turn!"

"No I'm not-" She's cut off by a spear whizzing past her and slamming into Finn's chest.

"DIPSHIT?" She yells out, startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 5 might take a little bit to post, not sure yet. Hurricane Lura is passing by where i live and I'm not sure how affected I'll be by it yet so depending on whether or not i lose power (and if my hand stops hurting) it might take me a day or two to start, finish and edit the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways be safe!


	5. Chapter 5: "Dipshit is annoying even when he's not here. "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke leaves camp with some others to save Finn and gains something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I startd bashing Finn but its funny so imma keep doing it.

Chapter 5: "Dipshit is annoying even when he's not here. "

"I'll be the first to admit that leaving Finn wasn't the nicest thing to do but in my defense he was just randomly speared and I don't care for that man enough to drag him across a forest. I mean I literally call the guy dipshit what did you expect."

The crowd stares at her horrified. Before one brave soul calls out, "SO YOU JUST LEFT HIM TO DIE?!"

"No, that's why I asked for volunteers to help me get him back to camp."

"If he's still alive that is." Clarke tac's on carelessly.

"Why are we ignoring the fact that Finn was speared?!" Wells asks.

"Does this mean that there are survivors?"Octavia asks.

"We're ignoring Finn being speared because none of us actually care about him that much," Clarke says, causing the crowd to look around guilty, "and yes Octavia there are survivors."

' _Should I tell them about Lincoln_?' Clarke asks death.

' ** _No not yet. Wait until it's time for you to meet the General.'_**

 _'Gottca.'_ She tells him, making mental finger guns.

_**'I hate you**.'_

_'Same.'_

"Now," Clarke says clapping her hands together to gather everyone's attention again, "any volunteers?"

"I'll go!" Wells, Month, Jasper, And Octavia yell out in usion.

"What?! No Octavia, it's too dangerous." Bellamy objects.

' _Why does this guy never shut up_?' Clarke thinks.

"Bellamy, what did I say about controlling Octavia?".

Bellamy flinches but holds his ground.

"If she's going then I'm going." He declares dramatically.

"Ok drama queen, get some weapons everyone and let's go." Clarke says, shrugging.

"Wah?"

"Don't just stand there! Someone is dying, I mean I don't like him but still."

____________________________________________________________

"And you're sure that this Is where he was?" Bellamy asks doubtfully.

"If you want I can push you to the other side of the stream and we can't wait to see if you get speared."

"No! I'm good!".

"uh guys? What's that?" Jasper questions, pointing towards a random rock.

Clarke stares at him before glancing at the rock.

"A rock."

"No! I mean what's that on it." Jasper stutters out, flustered.

Clarke glances back at the rock.

"Oh the blood."

"Why did you say that so casually?!"

"How else was I supposed to say it?" Clarke asks cluelessly.

The group stares at her.

"What?" Clarke asks.

' _What did I do_?' She asks death.

' ** _Sometimes Clarke, I question if you're ok. Then I remember that I'm exactly like you so I stop questioning and start crying.'_**

' _Honestly I feel so attacked right now_. '

"We should probably follow the blood trail if we want to find Finn."

Clarke looks at him blankly before asking, "Who's Finn?"

___________________________________________________________

"When can we stop." Octavia whines, not use to walking this much.

"I mean I don't particularly care if we save the guy sooo."

"Clarke why do you hate Finn so much?" Monty questions after staring at Clarke for a moment.

"Honestly," she begins, " I don't know. It's funny. "

"Sometimes I question my safety when I'm around you." Bellamy says, interrupting.

"Good."

"Oh." Bellamy says, extra worried.

"Look!" Octavia exclaims, pointing towards a tree.

"Oh it's dipshit."

"Really Clarke?" Wells asks.

Clarke just looks at him before moving towards the tree.

"Dipshit is annoying even when he's not here. " Clarke whispers to herself.

__________________________________________________________

"So you guys are probably wondering why I gathered you all here today."

"Clarke you are hanging over a hole full of spikes, now is not the time for jokes!" Wells practically yells at her.

"I think now is the perfect time."

"Honestly I feel like I should drop her."

"Drop me Bellamy and I will come back to life just to murder you brutally in your sleep."

"And I'm pulling you up now!" Bellamy squeaks out, doing exactly what he said.

"Well now that I'm not hanging over a death trap now, I can finally do this." Clarke says the moment she steadies herself.

Ignoring the confused looks she's getting she turns to Bellamy and smacks him hard over the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He questions hurt.

"That was for not pulling me up immediately!"

"Oh, then I probably deserved that." He says, looking down in shame.

Octavia snorts, "Ya think?"

"Clarke are you ok?" Jasper asks.

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine." She answers back distracted.

"Are we sure we can't just leave him?"

Wells looked at her, giving her a hard stare.

"No."

"Damn." She whispers.

"Ok, Bellamy and Wells you guys go around and pull him down. The rest of us will get working on making a stretcher."

"On it." Wells says, grabbing and dragging Bellamy when he sees that Bellamy wants to argue.

"Now Oct-OH SHIT!" Clarke exclaims.

"What?!" Everyone questions.

"It's so adorable!" She gushes to herself, walking past everyone towards a seemingly random patch of high grass.

"What is? And don't do that again you scared me!" Octavia says.

Clarke just ways her hand dismissively before crouching down her holding out her hand.

"Come here sweetie." She calls out.

"We got him Clarke!" Wells shouts.

Making a face Clarke calls back, " Really? That's…. Great. Just carry him back to camp and put him in the infirmary. "

"Uh," Wells says glancing at Bellamy, "ok?"

"K. " she calls back before going back to speaking to the grass.

"Come here they're gone now." She says after a moment.

Slowly, a panther stalks out from its place, crouched int he grass, and walks up to Clarke and stares at her.

"You're beautiful." She says adoringly.

The panther preens before walking closer and rubbing against Clatke.

"Do you have a name?" She questions.

It nods,which Clarke didn't know was possible til now.

Clarke stares at the panther before asking death, ' ** _Tell me about the panther please.'_**

**_'And what makes you think I know anymore about it?'_ **

_'You know everything.'_

**_'Of course I do, I'm amazing_**.' He says smugly.

'Suuuure.' Clarke says doubtfully.

' _ **Do you want me to tell you or not**!'_

_'I do! Sorry. '_

**_'Whatever. The panther is a boy, so start calling him a it, and his name is Loki.'_ **

"Loki! That's a fitting name." She says looking down at the panther.

"So Loki, what do you say about sticking with me for a while?" She asks, smirking.

Loki stares at Clarke for a moment before nodding and standing.

Clarke lets out a loud laugh before standing up as well.

"We'll then, let's go save a Dipshit."

' _Thank you.'_ She thinks softly.

' _ **Anytime Darling.'**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke with a pet panther is both hilarious and terrifying, so of course I had to add it.


	6. Chapter 6: Wanheda meet Cockroach.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a new friend, one that isn't a bloodthirsty animal.... actual we aren't sure on the part yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tata22 for your comment and letting me use it! I was going to use it on either Wells or Bellamy but I wanted to go ahead and introduce Murphy.

Chapter 6: Wanheda meet Cockroach.

"Why the fuck are you riding a panther?!" Wells yells horrified upon seeing Clarke riding into camp.

Clarke looks at him confused, "How else was I supposed to get here fast?"

"I don't know, maybe run?! Not tame a fucking panther!"

"I like doing things that could potentially kill me." Clarke says shocking him.

 _'Ha! Didn't think I would ever admit it, did you_?' She thinks.

".. I worry for you." Wells replies after a moment, getting over his shock.

"Now where is dipshit?" Clarke asks changing the subject, she never liked when people tried to show that they cared for her, never thought she deserved it.

' ** _You do_**.' She hears death whispers from his corner in her mind, but just like normal she ignores him.

' _ **Rude**_.' He whispers again.

"OH! I forget he's in the drop ship, hurry it looks bad."

"How do you forget about someone dying?" Clarke questions, and though she said it jokingly it was a serious question. Not that Wells noticed anyways.

"I-"

"AHHHH!"

"Shit!" Clarke exclaims, jumping off Loki and running to the dropship.

Running into the makeshift infirmary and upon seeing the state Finn is in she curses.

' _Gods Dammit! How the fuck is he still alive!?"_

Ignoring everyone's questions she hurries over to Finn. Once she's close enough she drops to her knees beside him and begins examining him.

"Wells? Do you know what's on his wound?"

Walking over to look Wells tells her, "I believe it's some type of seaweed. We passed a river on our way back, it could be from there."

Pursing her lips she begins thinking.

_'I should let Wells and someone else go, maybe Octavia. I need to stay here though he could get worse.'_

Glancing over Finns body again she sighs.

"Wells, Octavia, Go to the river and get a bunch of the seaweed. We might need it later. Be careful and go prepared." She demands.

"What-"

"Shut it Bellamy! I'm trying to save someone from dying. I don't have time for your damn Savior complex." She says harshly. Looking ashamed he apologizes.

Glancing at each other before nodding Octavia tells her, "Don't worry we'll be fast."

"Yeah we won't let you down." Wells adds before they run out of the dropship, Bellamy following after them .

The slight worship in their tones makes her nauseous. She never wanted to be worshipped, she just wants everyone to survive.

Sighing, Clarke goes back to checking over Finn.

"Jasper, Monty?" She asks softly, no matter how much she would deny it those two have started to grow on her.

' _Loving someone isn't weakness_.' She reminds herself, remembering Death's last lesson.

' _Never fear love Clarke for it will be your greatest ally. Embrace it and return it for it will nourish you into the leader you're destined to be_.' He had told her a few days before she was sent down to this radiated hell. She blames her mother for this mindset, that one that sees love as weaknesses.

"Clarke?" Monty asks concerned.

Snapping out on her depressing thoughts she apologizes.

"It's fine. I mean we only called your name twice." Jasper tells her, not quite hiding his worry at her earlier unresponsiveness.

 _'I need to be more careful. I could get killed by being this distracted_.' She scolds herself quietly.

"Do you two mind getting me some things?"

"Not at all." They assure her.

"I need some hot water, fresh cloth and my med kit." She tells them, smiling softly.

"On it!" Monty tells her before they dash out of the dropship.

Looking over to Finn she lifts her hand and starts caressing his cheek.

" I might not like you very much but you didn't deserve this." She whispers to him softly despite knowing he won't be able to hear her.

Letting her hand drop onto the floor she pushes herself up and walks over to the corner where the delinquents put everything they believed to be medical. Chuckling slightly when she picks up a random rock.

"I hope you don't plan to perform surgery with that." An unfamiliar voice sounds from the front of the dropship. Clarke whirls around to see a guy, probably just a year older than her, staring down at her and smirking.

"And you are?" She questions.

' _What is up with me and being so damn distracted_?' Clarke thinks furiously to herself knowing that she should have heard him coming.

"Murphy." He tells her.

Looking at him curiously she wonders why he's in here since he doesn't seem to be injured. Noticing her look he explains shrugging,

"A half dead guy doesn't seem to be too of company."

"And you're any better?" She asks teasingly.

Surprising her he smiles back.

"Let's find out."

"Well I can never turn down a challenge." Clark tells him.

_____________________________________________

"So I gotta ask. What's up with the bloodthirsty animal you rode in on? It's prowling around the dropship scaring everyone off."

"But not you?" She asks, slightly impressed.

He shrugs, "You didn't answer my questions."

"First of all Loki is not a bloodthirsty animal, he's my baby cat." Clarke tells him seriously.

"I hate to break it to you but it's not a fucking cat Clarke, I mean, technically it is but, he can murder you while you sleep."

"Take that back, he's not a killer. Not yet anyways no one has pissed me off enough." Clarke tells him in mock betrayal, glancing at Finn for a moment to make sure his condition hasn't worsened. It hasn't yet.

She looks to the front door? Hatch? She's still not sure what to call it and watches as Loki walks in and lays beside her, his head on her lap.

Lifting her hand she begins to pet him.

"Don't listen to this meanie you're not a killer." She whispers softly. Loki purrs in response.(Thank you Tata22 for letting me use this!)

Looking up she catches Murphy, or John as she has started to call him since it pisses him off too much for her not to, and catches him looking at her baffled, and slightly awed but she's elected to ignore that.

"What?"

Chuckling he tells her, "Nothing I've just never seen some tame an actual panther."

"That's because I didn't have access to panthers on the Ark or I'd already have a million."

"That's…..scary."

She tilts her head at him confused. But before he can answer Monty and Jasper rush in with the supplies. After setting them down they turn to Clarke out of breath.

"You're panthers gone." Jasper whines out horrified not seeing him laying on Clarke yet, but when he sees Murphy he starts to backtrack. "I mean, um-"

"Save it kid. The thing is scary, I would be terrified if it was loose too."

"If it's-"

"On my lap." Clarke interrupts causing Jasper to spin around.

Snorting Monty asks, "How did you not see it lying right there, it's not hard to miss."

Jasper flushes in embarrassment while the others chuckle.

"S.. Shut up!" He stutters out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Do you guys want me to kill off Wells? I'm thinking about adding Charlotte soon so I want to know.
> 
> Also now that things are starting to get serious I'm going to be putting more work into the chapters so they probably will take a little extra time to be uploaded.


	7. Chapter 7: Bellamy's a dick, But we already knew that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that Bellamy is still a Dick and that Murphy has a love for playing patty cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept till 4pm today T-T

Chapter 7: Bellamy's a dick, But we already knew that.

"Um excuse me?" A young voice calls out from the front.

Clarke furrows her eyebrows, ' _why do they sound so young? Surely The council wouldn't send a kid? They can't be that bad._ '

Standing up from where she was sitting by Finn and Murphy, she begins making her way towards the voice. Once she's close enough she spots a girl, no older than 13, standing nervously by the door.

"Is everything alright?" Clarke asks gently, no matter how much she would deny it she knows that she has a soft spot for kids.

Speaking in surprise the girl shakes her head. "It's Bellamy! He's trying to get our wristband off and trying to convince us that we should kick you out of camp!"

Clarke narrows her eyes, "What's your name?" She questions.

"Charlotte." She answers shly.

"Well Charlotte, do you mind watching Finn while I go deal with Bellamy?"

"Of course not!"

"Good. Loki come with me!" She calls out before stalking out of the dropship. Once she's outside she glances around taking in everyone's face, trying to judge how they feel about Bellamy's plan.

' _It's going to rain soon_.' Death warns her.

Looking up confused, she could have sworn it was sunny, and it mostly was.

' _What do you mean? It's barely even cloudy?'_

' ** _Soon_** ' he warns.

' _Why are you telling me this? Normally you don't warn me of simple things like the weather.'_

 ** _'It's a test_**.' He tells her, ' ** _Faith is wondering how you will perform under stress. You must pass Clarke.'_** He urges.

' _Why would Faith test me?_ ' She asks.

' ** _You're destined to be great Clarke. They just want to see if you'll make it_**.'

' _Oh and making me do some random challenge in the rain will show that I'm sooo great_.' She says sarcastically, emphasizing so.

Ignoring her comment, he tells her,' **_There are many challenges you will face in your life, but they are mostly physical, stoppable, They want to see how you deal with something unstoppable.'_**

' _We'll deal with this later. Right now I have to stop an idiot from ruining all my plans.'_

_' **Very well Darling.'**_

'Yo Stupid!' Clarke calls out gaining everyone attention.

"What do you want princess? Trying to stop our fun?" Bellamy asks sarcastically.

Scowling, Clarke walks forward and once she's close enough she slaps Bellamy. Watching with satisfaction as he falls to the dirt and spits out some blood. When she sees him trying to get up she places a foot on his chest, halting his movement.

"Listen here Idiots! That wrist bane ugly here is trying to get you guys to take off is the only thing keeping the Ark alive." She says calmly, masking the anger she feels.

"What!" "How-"

She cuts off all the annoying questions with a sharp whistle. Stepping off Bellamy she looks over to Loki and glances back at Bellamy. Getting the idea Loki stalks forward causing everyone to jump back. Bellamy attempts to crawl always but a sharp kick from Clarke keeps himself still.

Once he's close enough Loki sits on Bellamy, growling.

"Don't move." Clarke demands uselessly, not like he could move with a huge growling beast on him anyways.

"The Ark is dying." She tells everyone while looking around, making sure to look as many people in the eye as she can. Her dad once told her the more she looks people in the eye the more they would trust her, and right now she needs trust.

"That's why they decided to send us down so soon, to buy themselves more time. Now don't get me wrong I believe those on the Ark should rot for the things they've done but there are innocent people up there."

"AND WHY SHOULD WE CARE ABOUT THAT?" A boy, Atom she thinks he's called, yells out.

"DO YOU WANT THE DEATH OF ALL THE CHILDREN ON THE ARK ON YOUR HANDS? THE DEATH OF YOUR FAMILY?!" She yells back, some of her anger slipping out of her walls.

"Could you live with yourself if you knew that you could have stopped the death of countless children's deaths? I'm not sure I could, not if I knew there was a way to save them." She says, her voice becoming quieter at the end.

"Could you?" She asks again, voice no more than a whisper.

Looking around at everyone she feels her anger leave her slowly, she knows they didn't know what was going on in the Ark, she couldn't blame them, most of them anyways, for their uneducated decision. Besides, not everyone was for Bellamy's plan.

Sighing, "Bellamy what made you do this?"

' _Honestly I just want a nap._ ' She thinks tiredly.

' ** _Nights coming Darling, you can rest soon.'_**

 _'Not soon enough_.'

"Bellamy doesn't answer, she didn't really expect him to anyway.

Sighing again she closes her eyes for a moment before she turns back around towards Bellamy and picks him up the collar of his jacket.

"What?!" He stutters out in surprise.

"You're sleeping outside of the wall." She tells him.

"Shut it." She says harshly when she sees him open his mouth. "No rations for you tonight. Il give you the rest of your punishment tomorrow."

Walking out the gets she throws Bellamy in front of her. Before he can finish righting himself she whistles, calling for Loki.

"Loki do you mind watching Bellamy tonight. Can't have him die before I have a chance to cut his hands off." Looking at her for a moment, Loki nods before stalking forward and lays by a nearby tree. Watching, waiting.

' ** _Are you actually going to cut his hands off_**?' Death asks curiously.

Studying Bellamy for a moment before sighing. She turns around and begins walking back into camp.

' _Not this time. I think I'll just do limited rations and a shit load of labor_.'

' _ **Hmmm, that's reasonable I supposed**_.' He says disappointed.

' _You're just mad that I won't kill him, I can't just kill everyone.'_

 ** _'Why not?_** ' He asks needlessly.

' _Really_?' She asks, unimpressed.

' ** _You know what? You don't appreciate me enough_**!' He whines.

' _Whatever_.' She says smiling, rolling her eyes.

' ** _Hmph_**!'

' _Let me know when you're done with your temper tantrum.'_

Death just ignores her.

_________________________________

"Why is Bellamy outside the fence?" Octavia asks curiously after giving Clarke an armful of seaweed.

"Yeah, what did you do this time?" Wells asks tiredly.

"What makes you think I did something?!" Clarke asks, pretending to be offended.

Wells just looks at her, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Bellamy tried, and failed, to undermine Clarke authority. She's making the prick sleep outside." Murphy tells them from where he's sitting by Charlotte.

"Shut it John, you've been playing patty cake."

"The kid asked me too!" Murphy says defensively, blushing in embarrassment.

"No I didn't, you asked me!" Charlotte tells him, trying to hide her laughter.

"Shut it!" Murphy says looking away.

Clarke walks over and pats him on the head.

" Don't worry John. We won't tell anyone about your secret love for patty cake. " She tells him before bursting out in laughter. Once she starts laughing everyone else loses their composure and starts laughing too.

"Shut up!" Murphy whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading you guys comments and the idea of Clarke having a army of animals just following after her is AMAZING so like I'm definitely going to have Clarke adopt a few more animals so leave some suggestion what animals you guys want yo see and what you want them to be called please!
> 
> Edit! So I've mapped out the last few chapters of this story and ive decided to make 20 in all but there is definitely gonna be room for a sequel sooo if we make it to the end let me know if you what the sequel!


	8. Chapter 8: The general's… Hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets the general and believs that she might have broken her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Chapter 8!

Chapter 8: The general's… Hot?

' _ **It's time Clarke**.'_

 _'I know. Do you think I'll mess up?'_ Clarke asks nervously.

 **'I have faith in you Clarke. And I'll be guiding you should you need me**.'

_'I know I don't say it a lot but I'm so thankful that I met you.'_

**_'I know Clarke_**.' Death says softly. **_' I know_**.'

Finn started healing nicely after Clarke discovered that the seaweed works best when you boil onto a tea, so she's not concerned about leaving him unattended anymore. Beside if anything happens she lectured Charlotte and Wells on basic healing.

' _I'll be gone for an hour at most, I shouldn't be worrying this much_.' Clarke thinks.

Inhaling for a moment Clarke tries to calm her nerves. Which works….. mostly, but it works enough for her to get a handle on her nerves.

Steeling her nerves as best as she can, Clarke walks onto the ramp of the dropship and calls for everyone's attention.

"Listen up! I have some news concerning the survivors!"

It takes a few moments but eventually everyone gathers together forming an annoying crowd of chatter.

"So," she begins hiding her emotions the best she could, which was pretty damn good, " A few days ago, when Finn got hurt, I met with one of the Survivors. "

Ignoring the sudden gasp her words invoke she continues, " His name was Lincoln. It took a moment but I was able to gain a meeting with his General. I'll be leaving soon to meet them so everyone better behave while I'm gone. I'm leaving Octavia and Wells in charge. "

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" She hears one voice yell out louder than the others.

With a raise of her hand Clarke quiets everyone down.

" I didn't say anything earlier because I knew you guys would panic if I was meeting one of them so soon after one of ours got hurt."

Looking around she takes a few moments to look everyone in the eyes, and when she sees how worried and scared everyone was, even if they tried hiding it, she promises,

"I promise you guys everything will be okay. As long as we all are respectful we should be fine. Don't say anything you think will offend them." She stops for a moment to glare at everyone, trying to get her point across, "This land is more theirs then it is ours." She continues softly.

"What are you talking about?! Earth is ours! We deserve it!" Bellamy interrupts.

Losing control over her emotions for a moment she yells out, "OURS? WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S OURS? WE HAVEN'T DONE SHIT BESIDE LANDING HERE TO DESERVE IT. I'M DONE DEALING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT BELLAMY. THIS IS YOUR LAST DAMN CHANCE, CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE OR YOUR GETTING KICKED OUT OF CAMP!"

Taking advantage of everyone's shock she finishes her announcement.

"Ideology like Bellamy is what made us go to space in the first place"

"Ha! That rhymes!" Murphy snorts.

"Real mature." Clarke says rolling her eyes. "But seriously, if we start thinking like Bellamy then we'll just start another war. I don't want die because some people are just arrogant and stupid."

"Please behave." She implores.

Clarke watches as the delinquent glance at each other before nodding. Suddenly they drop to their knees and lower their heads into a bow.

Clarke looks around at the show of compliance and smiles in pride.

' _Maybe we can survive_.' She thinks hopefully.

_________________________________

Though she doesn't see anyone when she arrives, she knows they're there. Watching.

Looking around, acting as if she's just taking in the beauty that is Earth, she tries to pinpoint where Lincoln's people are hiding.

One's in the tree directly to her left, another is in the one in front of her. She can sense that they have weapons, mainly it's just common sense that tells her that but Death granted her some powers early in their lessons, sensing weapons was one of them. Along with advanced strength and speed her senses also got enhanced. Makes hunting easier at least.

' _They must have bows_.' She concludes. ' _Or spears_.' She adds remembering Finn's injury.

"Wanheda." A voice says reverently from behind her.

"Lincoln." She says turning around.

Glancing at those with him she determines that the person who's on the horse must be the general.

' _Maybe they're the only one on a horse to show how important they are?'_ She thinks _._  
 _'Or they could have not wanted to walk. Lord knows I didn't.'_

Stepping forward slightly she nods her head to the General. The General stares at her for a moment before dropping gracefully off their horse. Walking forward they hold out their hand, their head slightly bent so their face is still unseen. Remembering Death drilling her on some of the survivors customs, she bypasses their hand and grips their forearm.

Lifting their head slightly to nod, they let go and both of them step back. The generals hands go up and they slowly lower their hood to reveal a woman who looks to be in her late 20s with cheekbones sharper than the sword strapped to her back.

' _Damn_.' Clarke thinks. ' _Why are the survivors insanely hot?!'_

"Ai laik Klark."

Looking at her curiously, probably wondering where and why Clarke knows how to introduce herself in their language, she nods.

"Ai laik Onya Kom Trikru."

"A pleasure to meet you." Clarke says.

"You claim to be WanHeda." Anya says, ignoring Clarkes earlier statement.

Narrowing her eyes, Clarke doesn't like when people imply that she's lying, she raises her chin slightly.

"I do not claim to be anything." She says and watches as Anya's face begins turning dark before adding. "I am WanHeda."

"And do you have any proof."

Looking around she spots a bird, lifting her arm she lets out a bird call. The survivors watch in confusion as Clarke called a bird to her.

Lifting her hand Clarke rested her hand on the bird's back.

It falls off her arm. Dead.

"That's my proof. Not to forget I have a spirit in my head constantly annoying me." Clarke says nonchalantly.

' ** _I am not annoying_**!' Death says childishly.

' _Suure_." Clarke responses.

"Forgive me WanHeda." Anya says bowing along with her Warriors.

"There is nothing to forgive." Clarke says. " I understand wanting proof. "

Anya nods, "May I ask why you wanted a meeting?"

"You may." Clarke says, her lips twitching upwards slightly.

Anya is silent for a moment before realizing what Clarke is doing, she scowls before masking her annoyance.

"Why did you want a meeting Wanheda?"

"My people and I landed on earth not knowing people survived the Old wars. Now that what we know earth is already…claimed I'd like to talk about where my people and I could live without fear of starting a war."

Anya eyes her for a moment before 'inviting' her on a walk.

"Come." She says before spinning around and walking away into the trees. Clarke follows after her confused and surprised.

__________________________________

"Why are we leaving your people?" Clarke asks, confused since she can't feel anyone following them.

"I believed that we should talk, alone."

Looking at Anya searchingly for a few moments nodding.

"Very well." It was then when she noticed how tense Anya had gotten.

"I hope you know that I don't plan on hurting you." She says.

"Plans can change." Anya says, still tensed.

"Understandable."

A pained whine cuts through the comfortable silence they were walking in causing them to freeze.

Drawing their weapons they look around through narrowed, focused eyes.

"What was that?" Clarke question, emotionlessly. Her emotions falling behind her careful constructed mask at the sign of a danger.

"How am I supposed to know I've been with you." Anya snarks.

"Rude." Clarke replies before being interrupted by another whine. This time Clarke catches which direction it comes from and sets off towards it cautiously.

"What are you doing?!" Anya asks like she thinks Clarke is crazy. She probably does.

"Investigating."

"Damn it!" Anya whispers out harshly, before following after Clarke. She couldn't let Wanheda fight alone, it would hurt her honor.

They walk through the trees for a few minutes before coming across an injured pauna trapped in a hunting trap.

"We should leave." Anya says quietly, looking around for something.

"I'm not leaving it there." Clarke says determinedly, before stalking forward ignoring Anya's panicked whispers.

"Hey… You're ok. " Clarke whispers out soothingly. Trying her best to calm the beast down. After a few moments of whispering Clarke can see that it's starting to calm down. Tiptoeing forward, ignoring Anya's slightly desperate pleas to come back, she reaches out and in one quick motion unhooks the trap from its leg.

As soon as it's free Anya darts forward and drags Clarke back.

"What are you doing?!"

"That's a pauna. We have lost many to it's kind. Heda would have my head if I allow it to have WanHeda's head too."

"Do you not think I could defend myself if it decides to attack?"

Look at her from the corner of her eye she says quietly, like she was purposely trying not to be heard, "No one can survive a pauna without a proper team. A general and untrained girl who's hosting a skirt wouldn't do much."

To bad Clarke has enhanced hearing. "Who said I was untrained?" Clarke says before breaking free from Anya's unsurprisingly tight hold and stalks forward back towards the animal, who for some reason hasn't left yet.

' _Must be the leg_.' Clarke thinks.

Once Clarke is close enough the animal reaches out and locks itself onto Clarke, holding on to her much like Anya did a few seconds ago.

Turning around and meeting Anya's horrified and confused eyes she shrugs.

"I think it likes me."

Clarke wonders why Anya looks so close to fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having bad wrist/ hand pains since around chapter two so I might have to take a small break in updating to let my hand rest but I'll try and post whenever I can! Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: Little Bird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finishes her meeting with Anya and find out how Bellamy got onto the dropship. Clarke welcomes a new member in a very.... rememberable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... And here's chapter 9!
> 
> Leave comments on what you want me to name Clarke's pauna it can be for a girl or boy!

Chapter 9: Little Bird.

Pov: Clarke

For some reason Anya thought we should have our meeting with her Warriors again. I'm not sure why but Death keeps telling me that she's scared of me, though I don't see why she would be. I mean what's scary about the Commander of Death with a Vicious Bloodthirsty animal hanging off her?

……okay maybe I am a little scary.

Though I'll admit walking back into the meadow and seeing some big bad killers faint at the sight of me was hilarious.

I should have known that I would have caused this reaction but to be fair on our way back I was more focused on stopping the animal from undoing to the braid I have on the side of my head.

"Soo," I begin, lightly nudging the nearest warrior with my foot, "will they be ok?" The amusement in my voice was undeniable.

Anya glared at me but quickly stopped and looked away when the pauna saw and glared back at her. I probably shouldn't find her being this flustered so funny considering we basically just met but no one can really blame me. I think.

Clearing her throat she begins questioning me, doing her best to ignore my new….. addition, "If I agree to your…. truce," she stops for a moment to look at me questioningly but continues when I nod, "what would you have to offer Trikru?"

A take a moment to collect myself before beginning seriously, "I am a Healer with knowledge of Old world techniques almost a hundred people who, with some training , could be used as some sort of worker or warrior. And you would get the advantage of having the Commander of Death on your side should you go to Battle anytime soon."

At the mention of having me on her side I could already see that she would accept my truce and after some thinking on her end I'm proven right.

"Very Well." She says nodding, "You may have your truce. In a few days time you will be expected at Tondc for a welcoming ceremony and you will have to meet the Heda if you desire a more stable truce."

"Tondc?" I ask with furrowed eyebrows.

"My village." She explains, " Most Trikru, or tree people, are centered there. Of course there are more in other villages but that is our Clans Capital."

My eyebrows smooth back out as my face relaxes from its confused state. I nod to show her I understand.

"Heda-"

"Is your commander. I have heard of them."

"You've heard of Heda?" Anya asks slightly suspicious.

"The spirit of Death used to rule with the spirit of Heda. Death talks of them fondly." I explain, my voice growing sad. Death misses His partner and since we are connected that makes me upset also.

Anya nods, her face expressing her understanding.

Looking down I ask, gesturing to the fallen warriors, " Do you need help with them?"

Anya groans slightly, "No, I can deal with my idiots. You go back to yours."

Grinning slightly I nod extending my arm for a grounder handshake.

*Have fun. " I tell her before turning and dispersing into the trees.

__________________________________

"You got another fucking animal." Wells deadpans, ignoring Finn's excited shout about how he knew there were monkeys.

""It wasn't on purpose!" I defend myself, throwing up my arms. Wells just stares at me.

"Really it wasn't! The general and I were walking through the woods when we came across the poor guy trapped." I tell him sadly, moving my hand to my right side to pet the pauna hanging off me.

' _It's like a belt_.' I think, amused.

Wells sighs, "I'll gather everyone so you can tell us how the meeting went." He says before walking away, not wanting to deal with Clarke and her ever growing Zoo.

"Ok." I say absently while swatting my free hand dismissively in the direction he went in, too distracted by the pauna to focus on anything else.  
__________________________________

"Listen up fuckers!" I yell into my hands, "Not you Monty, Jasper, and Charlotte you guys are great and we're glad to have u here." I add.

"I just got back from meeting with the General. Her name is Anya kom Trikru." I pause for a moment to watch the crowd before continuing. "I secured us a truce."

….. And cue the screams. I let them have their moment before I interrupt.

"But," I say, "we all must work hard to maintain it." Now I have their attention.

"Jobs will be assigned for everyone."

"What!?" Bellamy screams.

"You tongue. I'll take it." I tell him calmly, glancing at him coldly. The pauna on me glares at Bellamy, helping him shut up.

 _'I really should name you_.' I think glancing down at it, making quick eye contact before looking back at the crowd.

"When the time comes you will be assigned a first to train you on your chosen profession. You will work hard and be respectful or I will send your ass back to the ark." I explain to them while a glare steadily working its way up my face until it develops into a death stare.

The threat of sending them to the ark shuts up any festering protest. Anything is better than going back to the ark, that we all can agree on.

"Now-" I begin before stopping and watching in shock as something falls to the earth a few miles away at best.

A small earthquake rocks the earth, whatever fell must have landed.

"That's a plot twist I wasn't expecting." I mutter to myself causing Murphy to snort.

"How the fuck did u hear me?! You're like ten feet away!" I ask, baffled. He just shrugs.

' _Are we sure Murphy doesn't have a spirit in him_?' I ask Death suspiciously.

**_'I cannot sense one so it's unlikely that he does.'_ **

' _The fucker has good hearing_.'

__________________________________

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask Bellamy while crossing my arms.

Bellamy freezes in his place, which is inside the shitty hut some of the delinquent built to store food.

"That's a lot of food for one person. Especially one who isn't going anywhere." I tell him suspicious.

"What is the idiot planning now?' I ask myself, annoyed.

Bellamy shifts guilty, "I was going to go with some of the others to see what fell." He tells me, unable to look me in the eyes.

Stepping closer I ask him quietly, "You sure about that?"

"Yes." He squeaks out before clearing his throat. " I mean yes. "

I hum, leaning back slightly allowing him to breathe. "I don't believe you."

Ignoring his wide eyes I reach out to grab some of the leftover packets the Ark gave us out of his hand, raising my eyebrow when he flinches.

"Do you believe I'll hurt you?" I question.

Bellamy just glares at me angrily.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say lightly.

"Now, wanna tell me where you're going?"

Shifting his eyed around he sighs tiredly.  
"Fine."

"Good." I purr out.

Gulping he rushes out, "I can't be here when the Ark comes down they'll kill me!"

It took me a moment to decipher what he said but I got it eventually. "Why?"

"I uh," he says, scratching the back of his neck, "I might have shot Jaha?"

Blinking in shock I stare at him, "Was that a question?"

"No." He huffs out.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me earlier!? That's so cool! I hope it killed him." I exclaim slipping into a daydream where Jaha is dead.

Bellamy stares at me in shock. "Cool?", he chokes out.

Sighing in disappointment as my daydream leaves me I say, "I hate Jaha."

"Why?" He questions. I don't offer him an expiation.

"You won't be going anywhere." I tell him instead. "I tell him instead. Looking at him searching I decide," I'll get the Ark to pardon you. "

While his shocked look is honestly the funniest thing I've seen ever I decided to take pity on him. "I don't like you but I like your sister- Not like that!" I say when he gets a disgusted look on his face.

"I like Octavia as a friend." I explain, " and as a friend I don't want to basically hand over her brother to the Ark, who would more than likely kill you, no matter how much I want to. Beside you haven't done anything too bad yet, so far you've just annoyed me and that doesn't merit a meeting with my sword…… not yet anyways."

Ignoring what I said about my sword he asks hopefully, "... You'll really help me?"

My eyes soften subconsciously, "Just this once."

"Thank you." He says gratefully.

"Now!" I say suddenly after a moment of silence causing him to jump slightly, "give me the food you were going to bring."

"Why? I was gonna put it back?" He asks.

"Oh! I'm going to investigate whatever fell!" I tell him excitedly.

 _'I hope it's Abby, I really want to hit her._ ' I think dreamily.

"How come you get to go and I don't?!"

"Because I'm awesome."

__________________________________

' _Well_ ,' I think, ' _at least it didn't explode_.'

Staring at the what must be a hundred year old beaten up pod that crashed in confusion.

"Why did they send this?." I ask Loki, who was playing with my pauna a few feet behind me. I received no answer but I wasn't expecting one anyways.

Crouching slightly I inch forward until I get to what I think is the door. Taking a deep breath I reach over and quickly pull the door open.

"Well…. I wasn't expecting this." I say staring at a girl, who looks a few older than me slumped over the dash, baffled.

After checking her wound I begin to shake her gently until she starts showing signs of waking up.

"Huh?..... Who are you?" She asks, her words slurring together slightly.

' _She must have a small concussion_. ' I think concerned.

Before I can answer her she asks me, "Are you an angel? You look like one."

Chuckling I answer, "No I'm not an angel but thank you for the compliment. I'm Clarke Griffin and welcome to Earth."

"C.. Clarke? Is your mom-"

"Abby, Head of medical? Yes." I sigh, cutting her off.

Looking at me weirdly she says, nodding towards a box on the dash, "She wants to talk to you."

' _Must be a radio_. ' I think looking at it with contempt.

".... It doesn't have to be now?" She says.

Clenching my jaw I tell her, "I'll call her after we get you settled at camp."

Not that I'm faced with the opportunity to speak with her I'm not sure I want to anymore.

After helping her out and grabbing the radio we set off towards camp. My animals trailing after silently and unnoticed by Raven. She introduced herself after I got her out her pod.

' ** _Get in shelter now_**!' Death demands suddenly.

' _What_?!' I ask him jerking to a stop.

Ignoring Ravens confused looks and my animals concerned ones I focus on death.

' ** _Somethings coming. Hurry there's a bunker to your left. '_**

' _But_ '

' _ **Now**_!' He barks out forcing me into action. Grabbing Raven I drag her towards where death said the bunker is. I find it quickly with Loki's help and I begin helping Raven and Loki down before letting my pauna climb onto my back and going down myself.

Sitting on the dusty bed in the corner I ask death, ' _What's going on_?'

' _ **Acid fog.**_ ' He tells me grimly.

_'There's Acid fog?!'_

_' **Yes**_.' He tells me sharply before retreating back into his corner.

' _Well your no help_.' I think annoyed.

"Clarke what's going on?" Raven asks worried.

Looking at her sadly I answer.

"Acid fog."

__________________________________

3rd Person Pov

In the Forest by the delinquents camp a thick green fog rolls in forcing all the camp's people into their dropship.

One unfortunate kid too far from camp begins running away from the fog desperately. His attempt is useless for he is destined to die in the fog.

Atom from the Ark dies, alone and in agony.

__________________________________

Clarke Pov

A bloodcurling scream cuts through the tense silence between Raven and I, causing us to turn towards the other in horror.

"What was that?!" Raven asks afraid.

"..... I don't know." I tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my hand still hurts but I powered through it and wrote the chapter bit by bit but I finally got it down! I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm very sleep deprived rn:(


	10. Chapter 10: Hold on I'm a little unsteady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to camp with Raven and finds out about Atom while the Blake siblings adventure out. Also someone gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through book 1 of my series Surrounded by Idiots! Thank you guys so much for everything!

Chapter 10: Hold on I'm a little unsteady

"Are you sure it's safe to leave?" Raven asks scared, her words slurring together reminding Clarke of her earlier injury.

' ** _How did you forget that_**?' Death asks.

' _Shut up_!' Clarke exclaims, embarrassed.

"We'll be fine. I promise." Clarke tells her, reaching over to hold her hand. Making eye contact Clarke tries her best to convey her seriousness. Squeezing Raven's hand she stands up and begins pulling Raven up with her slowly.

"We'll be fine." She promises again. Glancing at her two animals, Loki and….. "Raven!"

"Huh?" Raven let's out at Clarke's random shout of her name.

"My pauna, you should name it for me!" Clarke tells her excitedly.

Blinking in surprise Raven asks, "are you sure? I mean you barely know me and you want me to name your….pet?"

Clarke nods, " Of course, besides I can't think of anything to call it anyways."

Raven glances at the pauna, "Is it a girl or boy?"

Clarke turns her head slightly and looks at it, "I believe it's a girl."

"Ok…… um how about Zilla? You know, like Godzilla!"

Laughing at her excitement Clarke agrees, "Zilla it is! Now we should probably get out of here."

At the prospect of leaving Raven begins looking nervous before whispering to herself, "If i can survive a shitty hundred year old pod I can survive Earth."

Clarke, with her enhanced hearing, reaches over and pats raven on her back startling her.

"Sorry." She says chuckling, "Let's head out." Raven looks at her determinedly before nodding.

"Let's go."

__________________________________

At Camp.

"Are you sure she's ok?" Octavia asks Bellamy, scared for her new friend and leader.

Bellamy pauses before looking at Octavia, "I'm not sure." He tells her regretfully.

Octavia looks at him with tears in her eyes, though she refuses to let them fall, "Do you think shes….she's like Atom? She asks, stuttering slightly. Octavia can't even imagine what would happen if they find out that Clarke didn't survive the fog.

Bellamy looks at her sadly before steeling himself. " We'll go look for her. Mini Jaha should be able to look after camp himself, if not he's got that other guy….what's his name?"

"Murphy." Octavia tells him., "..can we really go look for her?" She asks, her voice smaller than the hole she used to live in.

Bellamy nods, "Go prepare. I'll meet you in the dropship."

Octavia lets out a small, hopeful, smile before darting forward and giving Bellamy a quick hug. She's out of his tent before he could register it though.

Letting out a fond smile Bellamy turns and begins gathering things for their search.

Before leaving his tent he makes sure the gun is secured in his waistband.  
__________________________________

 _'I never should have left_.' Clarke thinks harshly to herself while making her way towards the dropship. Walking in she freezes. There on the makeshift table was Atom.

Clarke inches forward slowly forcing herself not to gag at the smell of burnt flesh.

"Has anyone started on a grave?" She asks quietly.

Wells and Murphy, the two who told her what happened when she finally returned with Raven, glanced at each other,

"Bellamy started on one before he….." Wells trails off.

Clarke narrows her eyes, "Before he what?" She asks calmly.

"Him and Octavia left a little bit before you got back. They went looking for you." Murphy tells her.

Clarke hums, letting them know that she heard. "How long have they been gone?" She questions.

"Unmm," Wells says, " I'd guess about 20 minutes, maybe?"

Clarke nods, "If they're not back within the next hour we'll go looking for them."

Wells nods before grabbing Murphy's arm and ignoring his protest, begins pulling him out the infirmary.

Clarke lets out a shuddering breath before sitting on the table besides Atom. Reaching up she fixes his messed collar while asking death, "I should have never agreed to this."

Death appears beside her for the first time since she left the Ark. He rests his hand on her head and pulls her into his chest. "You've done good Clarke." He tells her softly.

"Was there anything I could have done?" She asks brokenly, his cold comfort isn't as comforting as normally.

Death looks at her sadly before shaking his head, pulling her into a tighter embrace when she begins crying quietly, "He was destined to die today Darling." He tells her in an attempt to comfort her.

"I barely even know him, why am I crying?"

"Because he was one of your people, and you believe you failed him by not keeping him alive."

"Will I lose more?"

Death caresses her hair before replying, "Some, but not all."

"Will it hurt like this?"

"Only with a few."

Clarke sniffs before wiping her tears and standing up.

"Thank you for being here." She says gratefully, looking up at him from where she stood with sad eyes.

He stares back at her, his eyes as warm and comforting as the first time she saw him, "I'll always be here." He tells her before disappearing as Raven walks into the infirmary.

"Um Clarke?" Raven asks hesitantly, seeing that Clarke is going through something and not wanting to hurt her more.

"Yes?" Clarke asks, turning her and looking at her with dull eyes.

"Finn told me you saved him? Thank you."

Clarke smiles, "Couldn't let him die when i could do something now could I?"

"But still, I know you don't like him-"

"Raven" Clarke cuts her off.

"Whether or not I like him doesn't matter. He is still one of my people and I will do whatever it takes to keep my people safe and alive."

Raven looks at her, shocked by the intensity behind her words.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." Raven tells her determinedly, promising herself then and there that she'll stick with Clarke no matter what.

Clarke looks at her and smiles, still somewhat dull because of the body in front of her though still bright.

"You can start by trying and getting into contact with the Ark."

Raven nods, "On it!" She tells her before spinning and marching out. Probably heading towards her and Finns shared tents where she's keeping her radio.

Clarke looks at Atom once Raven is no longer in sight and whispers,

"I'll keep everyone safe."

__________________________________

With the Blake's.

"Octavia," Bellamy huffs out, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a stop," we need to head back, it's getting dark. "

"No! You said we can look for her!" Octavia says, offended.

"And we did." He says harshly, "We've been looking for an hour and haven't seen anything. Do all we know she's back at camp." That causes Octavia to pause.

Bellamy sighs," If she's not back at camp well go looking again in the morning. We'll even bring others. "

".... you promise?" Octavia asks, her voice small, completely unaware of the eyes watching her intently.

"I promise." Bellamy breathes out.

Octavia nods, " Ok, we can go back to camp. "

They begin walking back towards camp when they hear a small thud behind them causing them to pause. Bellamy reacts quickly thanks to his guard training and steps in front of Octavia, hand resting on his waistband.

Behind them is a guy, complete bald and covered in tattoos.

Octavia lets out a gasp, "I want a tattoo!"

"Now's not the time." Bellamy tells her.

The guy looks between the siblings before introducing himself.

"I liak Lincoln kom Trikru."

Octavia looks confused for a moment before introducing her and Bellamy, remembering how Clarke told them about Lincoln.

"I'm Octavia and this is Bellamy." He tells him, holding out her hand, ignoring Bellamy's frantic whispers.

Lincoln steps forward and grips her forearm before stepping back.

"May I ask while you are out of your camp?" He asks.

"We're looking for Clarke." She tells him.

"Wanheda is missing?!" He asks with wide eyes. His earlier calm slowly slipping away.

"Who is Wanheda? What does that even mean?" Bellamy asks.

Lincoln looks at him like he's stupid," Your leader Clarke is Wanheda. It means commander of Death. " he tells them.

"We're not sure. She left to investigate that crash earlier and we haven't seen her since. We're about to head back to camp and see if she's there." Octavia tells himself getting over her shock fairly quickly.

"May I come with you?" He asks, "You shouldn't be out alone."

"Why?" Bellamy asks suspiciously, still not over the whole commander of death thing. thing

Lincoln doesn't answer, which doesn't help.

"You can." Octavia tells him, wanting to spend more time with him.

"Oct-"

"Shut up Bellamy" she interrupts.

Bellamy sighs knowing that once Octavia sets her mind to something she won't stop until she gets it. "Whatever." He says before turning and walking away.

Octavia and Lincoln glance at each other before walking following after him.

About halfway to camp they small group runs into trouble.

"Um," Octavia says scared, " does anyone know how to fight a panther. Oh god why couldn't it wait until we found Clarke she probably would have tamed it!"

"Shh!"

"I know you didn't just shush me Bellamy!"

Bellamy ignores her and pulls out the gun from his waistband and points it to the animal.

"I'll go around and try to get it from the back." Lincoln tells them quietly before disappearing into the shadows.

"That was so cool!" Octavia says in awe.

"You better not have a fucking crush." Bellamy tells her, causing Octavia to Blush, though she didn't deny it.

The panther stalks forward slightly and begins crouches down, getting ready to pounce, seeing this, Bellamy quickly hits the trigger twice just as Lincoln jumps onto its back from behind it.

Lincoln quickly stabs the panther in the neck, before rolling off of it and watching as it stumbles away as fast as if can with a knife in its throat and bullet in its leg.

Once it's gone they hurry over to Lincoln. Dropping down onto her knees beside him Octavia opens her mouth before freezing. Her eyes locked onto the growing blood patch on his chest.

"... Oh no." She breathes out horrified.

"I shot you." Bellamy says blankly, too shocked to react.

Lincoln coughs jerking Bellamy into action. Bellamy steps forward and slowly picks him up and let's him lean onto him, "Cmon Octavia we need to get him to camp!"

Octavia nods before standing up and helping Bellamy carry Lincoln to camp.

__________________________________  
"You shot him?!" Clarke says horrified, staring at Bellamy.

"I didn't mean to!" He defends himself uselessly.

Clarke ignores him while helping Lincoln lay on the ground, their only table taken up by Atom.

"Murphy, go get Raven! Tell her to bring the radio!" She demands while ripping off Lincoln armor and clothes until she can see the wound.

"Wells take the gun from Bellamy."

"Gun?!"

"How the fuck do you think he got shot?!"

Wells nods embarrassed before moving towards Bellamy, who was too shocked to put up a fight.

"You needed me?!" Raven says busting into the room clinging to her radio, out of breath.

"Get into contact with the Ark. The bullet is too close to his kidney for me to yet it out without help." She tells her urgently.

Raven, seeing how serious this was didn't make a snarly joke, sets her radio down and begins working on it.

"I'll work as fast as I can, the rain will slow me down but I'm not the youngest mechanic for 52 years for nothing!" Raven tells Clarke., causing her to nod.

Clarke leans over Lincoln and whispers, "I am Wanheda and I haven't commanded your death. Fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for whoever suggested the name Zilla!
> 
> Soo there is this clexa fanfic somewhere and I don't remember much of it but the part where Clarke fights someone and uses these rocks that were burning to hurt the other person( if I remember correctly fire doesn't burn her in this story) if anyone know which one it is please tell me! I'm begging! I think Clarke becomes Heda and rules alongside lexa I could be wrong tho.


	11. Chapter 11: Bare Your Soul for me (And I'll Bare Mine Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lost and wounded souls reuniting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My level of excitement at writing the life part of this chapter is probably concerning but oh well!

Chapter 11: Bare Your Soul for me (And I'll Bare Mine Back)

"Great, " Clarke says sarcastically, "Just another tally mark of disappointment in the Arks collection."

"It isn't the Arks fault Clarke, it's the storm." Raven tells her frustrated, she has been trying to contact the ark for the last half hour but the storm keeps setting her back.

Thankfully though it seems to have settled down to a bearable drizzle.

' _Couldn't have done that earlier?_ ' Clarke thinks, rolling her eyes.

"While I agree that the storm is interfering with our connection to the Ark that isn't what I meant. They're the ones who sent us to this hellhole, they're the ones who I'm blaming for this." Clarke says gesturing to Lincoln, who was passed out but alive thanks to Death's help once they realized they were on their own.

Clarke stands, she's been sitting in Lincoln's blood for a while now and she's starting to feel nauseous.

"I wish…" Clarke says hesitating for a moment before giving up, "Nevermind."

Walking out the dropship and into the water hut she begins washing her hands.

' _Sometimes I feel like this isn't worth it_. ' Clarke tells death, tired.

' _Don't get me wrong, these are my people and I'll do everything for them but I can't help to wonder if all I'll get in return is pain and disappointment.'_

Clarke snorts suddenly, ' _Maybe I should ha_ -'

' ** _Shut up_**!' Death demands, interrupting.

 _ **'I chose you for a reason Clarke. You are destined for this….and I promise you that'll get something so great from this that at times you'll believe everything is a dream. '**_ Death adds on softly.

' _What_?' Clarke asks softly, a tint of hope in her small smile.

 ** _'A love so great that if lost the world would burn. '_ **he tells her before retreating back into his designated corner.

Clarke stands in shock, never in her life has she thought about love. She always assumed that one day she'd end up married to Wells, at her mother's demands, have a kid and become head of medical, like her mother.

' _She wants me to be a clone_.' Clarke thinks, ' _why didn't I notice_!?' Clarke asks herself bitterly.

' ** _We tend to ignore what we don't want to see_**.' She hears death tell her faintly.

Clarke sighs, she'll work herself into a bitter rage if she doesn't calm down.

' _I should probably get some fresh air, maybe it'll help me._ ' she thinks distractedly.

"CLARKE WE NEED YOU AT THE GATE!" She hears one of the delinquent yell out snapping her out of her clouded thoughts.

"Damn it! I can't get any peace and quiet!" She sighs, " At least it's not storming anymore." She says before walking out of the tent and freezing.

"....anya?" She whispers confused.

Walking over she asks, "Welcome, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?"

Anya jumps off her horse gracefully and extends her arm, gripping it tightly Clarke nods respectfully.

"I'm here to formally invite you to a feast. In celebration of our Alliance." Anya tells her, returning Clarke's nod.

"Clarke pursed her lips in thought, "When?" She asks.

"Now." Anya tells her, causing Clarke to pause.

Clarke looks at Anya for a moment before nodding, "Come with me for a moment?"

Anya looks at her, face as emotionless as always but eyes filled with suspicion at her request. She nods, gesturing for her guards to stay put.

Turning around Clarke leads Anya inside the dropship.

At seeing Lincoln Anya tenses, her arm drifting towards her sword strapped to her side.

"What Is this?!" She demands, spinning around to look at Clarke.

Clarke, knowing how serious this is decides not to answer sarcastically, "Lincoln was escorting two of my people home when they were attacked by a panther. Bellamy, one of the people, shot at the panther just as Lincoln dropped on its back. Bellamy missed."

Anya clenches her jaw, "Is he dead?" She asks, her voice tight.

Clarke shakes her head, " He's asleep, I got the bullet out he just needs time now. "

"Was it on purpose?" Anya asks, still tense.

"Not that I know of." Seeing the slight murderous look in her eyes Clarke offers, "If you would like I can send one of my people to your camp in exchange for leaving Lincoln here. Like a promise he'll be safe."

Anya looks at Clarke weighing her options before nodding her head.

"I'll bring them with me to the feast, if I'm still invited, and she'll stay while I leave. If that's alright?"

"That is fine, and yes you're still invited. Gather those you want to bring and meet me by your gate. Hurry." Anya demands before leaving.

Clarke sighs, "That was intense." She says before moving to find some people willing to go with her.

__________________________________

She ends up going with Murphy, Octavia, Raven, and Wells. She decided against inviting Monty and Jasper and instead asked them to work on making moonshine and getting in contact with the Ark. Luckily, they agreed.

After instructing some kids to begin digging Atoms grave, she sets off towards the gate.

Walking towards Tondc, the village Anya normally stays in, Clarke can't help but wonder what death was talking about earlier.

' _Love_?' She thinks confused, ' _why would anyone love me? I'm literally called the commander of death?'_

' _ **You are much more than that Darling**_.' Death tells her, though she didn't startle at his sudden voice, she's far too used to him to jump.

' _You said I'd fall in love one day. Why? Considering who I am wouldn't it be best if I was alone?_ '

' ** _You forgot what your father taught you Clarke. Love is strength, remember that and you'll never have to be alone_**.'

Clarke's face twists slightly at the mention of her father, she never liked hearing about him randomly, she doesn't like how unprepared she is when he's brought up, her walls never ready for the sudden hits.

' _You've told me since the moment I agreed to this… apprenticeship? Whatever this is that I would have to sacrifice things, wouldn't it be better if i be alone? Then I wouldn't have anyone to sacrifice_.' She explains, bitter at the things she has to do, the things she agreed to do.

'I _ **never said you'd have to sacrifice people Clarke, you'd have to sacrifice parts of yourself that you may never get back**_.' He tells her sadly, having grown to care for the nonchalant sarcastic child he basically adopted.

'.... I _wouldn't have to lose anyone_?' She asks hopefully, willing to lose herself as long as she doesn't lose the people she cares for.

' ** _Just yourself, but never for long as long as you keep your people close you'll always find yourself.'_**

Clarke breathes out slowly, face clearing, losing all signs of her internal struggle.

 _' I can deal with losing myself_.' Clarke tells herself, trying and surprisingly succeeding at making herself believe her words.

"Love is worth it." She whispers quietly, far too quiet for anyone to hear.

__________________________________

"We've arrived." Anya says amused, she's been watching the SkaiKru group, minus Clarke, stare in awe at Tondc for the last few minutes.

"Pick up your jaws boys, we got things to do, people to see." Clarke says, also amused, before walking towards one of the guards and letting them search her for hidden weapons. Watching the guards face as he searches the WanHeda for weapons almost makes her choke from holding in her laugh.

After Letting the guards search everyone heads into the village.

Clarke glances around and watches the people around her, looking for anyone who might have problems with her. A guy towards the left looks at them with hate, she notes. A girl behind them looks at her with fear.

' _I'll keep an eye on them_ ,' she thinks, ' _fear and hate making you do things you normally wouldn't.'_

' ** _Wanheda, Commander of Death and Protector of her People.'_** Death teases, which Clarke ignores, like always.

Clarke zones back into reality when she hears Anya start her speech,

"Attention kru gon tondc, today osir welcome skai kru kom our houm! osir shall feast in honor gon our hukop!" Anya says to the crowd in trigedasleng, which Clarke pretends not to know so as not to raise suspicion.

"What is she saying?" Octavia whispers, asking Clarke.

"She's probably just welcoming us to the feast." Clarke offers in response, shrugging. Octavia nods, seemingly accepting Clarke's explanation, before going back to gazing around.

"Feast!" The crowd calls together, confusing Clarke for a moment before she realizes that Anya has finished her speech and officially started the feast.

__________________________________

Clarke excuses herself from the two warriors she was with and walks over to what seems to be a blind spot in the guard rotation and slips out of the village. Walking further into the trees she comes across a rock, big enough for two people to sit, and sits down.

Pulling her hidden dagger, one that the earlier guard didn't find and sets it on her lap, grip tight.

Clarke calls out sarcastically, "So nice of you to follow me out here."

She feels, more than hears, the figure who was following her freeze.

'Probably didn't know I know I could tell they were following me. ' Clarke thinks.

"How did you know?" A young voice calls out. Guessing from the voice Clarke suspects it's a girl, not much older than her.

"I am Wanheda." Clarke says as a reminder just in case their…visit, isn't for a friendly reason.

The girl is silent for a moment, thinking. Clarke, sensing no ill will from her, and wanting to gain the trust of Trikru, invites her to sit. Surprisingly, she accepts.

Feeling her sit down Clarke glances over and is immediately entranced.

From her long, flowing brown hair braided together in small strands, her soulful eyes, Clarke believes she's died and met a goddess.

While Clarke and the mystery girl take each other in their souls, rejoice! Finally! They seemed to scream, twirling around each other in a joyful dance. Whispers of their past, and dreams for the future blend together as time seems to stop solely so this moment can last longer.

After what seems to be years, but in reality just a few minutes, the mystery girl shifts, breaking the spell.

They blush in embarrassment, before glancing away from each other. Ignoring how a previous warmth slips away and a joy so otherworldly smashes in nothing but ash, they both stare out into the growing darkness around, trying and failing to wrap their head around what just happened.

Clarke clears her throat in an attempt to get the others attention, it works and suddenly their staring at each other again.

"May I ask who you are?" Clarke asks, her voice unintentionally soft and gentle.

The girl stares at Clarke for a moment longer, seemingly debating something before answering, "Lexa, and you are?" She asks shyly.

Her voice made Clarke want to melt, soft and gentle much like her own but with a soothing quality that made Clarke let go of all the unnoticed tension she's been carrying around.

"Clarke." She answers.

"It's nice to meet you Klark."

' _Fucking hell why is her saying my name so fucking hot_?!' Clarke panic's silently.

"Nice to meet you too." Clarke responded a moment later, voice still undeniably tender.

"What are you doing away from the feast?" Lexa asks confused, and maybe if Clarke dares to hope, concerned. Her head tilts to the side slightly which Clarke finds adorable.

"I needed a moment to myself." Clarke answered, distracted by the green in Lexa's eyes.

Lexa's eyebrows furrow, "w.. would you like me to leave?" She asks, stuttering lightly.

"No!," Clarke says startling lexa, "no you can stay." She continues slightly apologetic.

Lexa lets out a small smile before turning around and studying the trees around her. Clarke takes this as an opportunity to study lexas profile.

' _Damn, even her profile is hot. Why the fuck are all groundera hot?! Is it the radiation_?' Clarke asks herself, ignoring Death's chuckles.

"Soo… Lexa, " Clarke begins, " what are you going out here?"

Clarke watches as something resembling shame flashes through her eyes before Lexa answers, "I saw you leaving, so I followed."

Clarke blinks, normally she would be upset if someone did this but something about lexa doing it makes her want to melt into a puddle of happy goo.

"Alright." Clarke says nodding. Lexa looks confused for a moment, probably expecting Clarke to be upset before nodding as well.

They sit in silence for a while, basking in the others surprisingly familiar presence, letting their souls an uninterrupted moment to bond.

Eventually, feeling the urge to get to know each other they begin talking again. Asking questions ranging from what was their past like to what their favorite weather is, Lexa's is summer and Clarke's is winter.

Sadly their time together is interrupted by the distant buzz of Tondc lowering, signalling the end of the feast.

Lexa sighs, "We should probably head back." She says regretfully, not wanting to part from Klark.

"Probably." Clarke agrees sadly.

They sit a moment longer, trying to delay the undeniable.

"May we meet again." Clarke says eventually, after standing up with lexa. She extends her arm out and they do what Octavia dubbed the grounder handshake, before walking back to camp.

"May we meet again." Lexa echo's before slipping back into the camp, leaving Clarke staring after her.

" _Who was that_?" Clarke asks herself.

"That, my Darling is what we call soulmates." Death replies from all around her, hopping shadow to shadow to remain unseen.

"Will I see her again?" Clarke asks, slightly desperate. What Lexa makes her feel in the short amount of time they've known each other is already the best thing she's ever felt.

"Sooner than you think." Death tells her before vanishing back into her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXAS HERE!!!
> 
> Translation:  
> Attention kru gon tondc, today osir welcome skai kru kom our houm! osir shall feast in honor gon our hukop! 
> 
> Attention people of tondc, today we welcome sky people to our home! We shall feast in honor of our alliance!


	12. Chapter 12: Tamed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out Lexa is Heda and adds another animal to her collection. Clexa bonding!.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I've been obsessed with playing Among us lately.

Chapter 12: Tamed.

"WanHeda, Heda wishes for you come to their tent." A guard she's been seeing around tells her as soon as she steps out of the tent Anya graciously (read drunkenly) let her stay in the night before.

Clarke nods and follows after the guard. Stopping in front of a seemingly normal tent, beside it being heavily guarded, and watches as one of the guards leans down close to her.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." He whispers from his place towering over her.

Clarke narrows her eyes, " I am Death, You would not be able to kill me if you tried. " Clarke watches in satisfaction as he pales, but notes with interest how he doesn't try and take back his words.

' _Is that because his duty as a guard or his personal relationship with the Heda_?' Clarke asks herself.

"Send her in." A familiar voice calls out from somewhere in the tent.

The guard who had just threatened her glares at her in warning before lifting the flap allowing her to slip in alone.

Standing in the middle of the tent Clarke looks around and takes in the people around her.

' _Anya on the right, Indra on the left, and someone hidden behind a flap towards the back._ Clarke notes to herself before allowing herself to look at where she can sense the Commander.

Clarke freezes as the dizzying feeling of her soul rattling around deep inside her In attempt to reunite with something. On the throne sits Lexa, all signs of her previous shyness gone and replaced with confidence that borders on arrogance.

"Heda." Clarke says respectfully, bowing her head.

"Wanheda." She returns. Lifting her head Clarke and Lexa are once again stuck in a never ending staring contest. After what feels like hours, which in reality was ten uncomfortable minutes for those around them, Anya coughs breaking the spell.

Lexa clears her throat, her cheeks tinged a beautiful pink that make Clarke want to both melt and laugh uncontrollably

" _Big bad Heda blushing from getting caught staring at a girl_.' Clarke teases in her head, but not allowing her lips to form the words, someone would probably kill her. Well they would try too at least.

"Leave us." Lexa commands, drawing Clarke out of her thoughts.

"Heda-"

"Now Indra." Lexa commands again, this time with a warning in her voice.

"Sha Heda." Indra complies before leaving.

"Heda?" Anya asks.

"You too." She answers her eyes, never leaving Clarke.

Anya hesitates but eventually complies with Heda's command. Finally they are alone. Taking a few moments they let their souls come together again before Lexa slams up her walls, realizing that she unconsciously lowered them.

The sudden absence of the warmth her soul brought Clarke is jerked back to reality, slamming her walls up once she realized she lowered them.

Schooling her features she asks, " You wanted to see me Heda?"

Lexa frowns, something about Clarke calling her Heda didn't sit well with her.

"Lexa, Call me Lexa."

Clarke's eyebrows furrow slightly before she nods in agreement.

"Leska." She says testingly, before smirking when she sees the reaction she has on her why she says lexa like that.

' _Why do I keep teasing her_?' Clarke questions herself, ignoring death's distant laugh.

"Call me Clarke."

"Klark." Lexa says back challengingly.

' _Fuck, I'm so fucking gay_.' Clarke thinks while inhaling sharply.

"You wanted to see me?" Clarke asks instead of reacting to Lexa's challenge.

Disappointment flashes through Lexas eyes but she talks before Clarke can acknowledge it, "Yes I wanted to ask why exactly you and your people are here.'

Clarke narrows her eyes searching for any hidden threat to her people in her words and face. Finding none, Clarke answers honestly, "The Ark, where we lived In space," she clarifies seeing Lexas confused look, " is dying. The Ark is slowly losing air and in an attempt to save my people they sent 100 delinquents to earth."

Lexa frowns in displeasure at the bitter anger that laces Clarkes voice when she talks about the Ark but focuses on the delinquent part of her explanation.

"Delinquent? Your people are criminals?" She asks demandingly.

Clarke's face grows sad at her accusation, even though it's technically right, "Crimes on the Arm are different then the crimes here. People under the age of 18 are locked up for anything, from stealing to simply wanting to do what's right."

"And you?" Lexa asks softly.

"I just wanted to help." Clarke tells her, concerningly sad for someone who normally hides any 'negative' emotions.

Lexa, seeing how much this topic affects her decides to end the conversation.

"Come with me?" She asks, wanting to cheer Clarke up. Which confused her greatly, unable to understand why exactly she wants this sky person not to be sad.

"Sure." Clarke says after watching lexa for a few minutes in visible confusion.

 _' I wonder who exactly was in her tent._ ' Clarke thinks remembering the their figure she sensed.

Her question is answered when she sees Lincoln leave Lexa's tent a moment later.

__________________________________

"Why did you bring me to the stables?" Clarke can't help but to ask confused.

Lexa, who surprisingly seems shy, tells her, "I wanted to gift you a horse," seeing Clarke grow even more confused she rushes to explain, "to help build the alliance."

Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment before smiling, "Alright, which one?" She asks looking into the stable.

"Any. I had Aron, the stable boy, gather any unowned horse, so you may choose which one you want yourself."

Clarke nods before stepping in. Looking around she spots a dark brown horse, who's borderline black, hidden away in a corner. Clarke and the horse stare at each other for a moment before Clarke walks closer.

Holding out her hand she waits until it steps forward and nuzzles into her hand to turn to lexa, who for some reason was staring at her in hidden awe and sadness, before telling her.

"This one."

Lexa smiles sadly before hesitantly stepping closer towards them.

".. A good pick. This one's fast and strong she will suit you well."

Clarke looks at Lexa concerned, "Is everything alright?"

Lexa stares at the horse for a moment before turning back to Clarke. Seemingly preparing herself for something, Lexa blurts out, "This one belonged to Costia."

Clarke can't help but to ask puzzled, "Costia?"

".... Costia was my lover. She died after being captured by Azgeda."

Clarke looks at Lexa with tender eyes, "I'm sorry." She tells her softly. "I can choose another."

"No!" Lexa exclaims, "no Costia would love it if she knew WanHeda wanted her horse….. keep her."

Clarke smiles sadly before nodding, reaching out she rest her hand lightly on Lexa's arm. Squeezing lightly she tells her, "Thank you for telling me about her. "

Lexa nods, "Of course, you deserve to know about the previous owner."

"Not if talking about her hurts." Clarke retorts, though not unkindly.

"It doesn't hurt." Lexa lies.

Clarke just looks at her doubtfully but thankfully for lexa doesn't push.

"How about we go on a walk?" Clarke asks trying to take Lexas mind off Costia.

"A walk?"

"Yeah show me around Earth i've never been before." Clarke jokes

Lexa smiles lightly, though considering who she is it could be seen as a beam.

"A walk would be nice." She agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestion for the Horses name?


	13. Chapter 13: Mama is Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Puana makes an appearance and Clexa talks about wanheda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I've seen some comments about mama pauna and whiel I wanted to responsed to them I didnt want to spoil anything. But here she is!

Chapter 13: Mama is Angry.

"You know when I said let's take a walk I meant alone right?" Clarke asks lexa, ignoring the death glare lexas guard, Gustus she's learned, is sending her.

"I am Heda." Is all lexa said in return, though Clarke can't complain since she knows that's exactly why they're accompanied by two guards.

Clarke just nods and goes back to looking around, missing Lexa's curious look.

"Clarke? Were you serious when you said you didn't know what earth looked like?"

Clarke's face grows sad and she once again misses the emotions flashing across lexas eyes, to focused on the agony death feels at being separated from his home for so long.

"Death has been mostly asleep since the bombs fell. He only fully awoken when my mother gave birth to me. He only has memories of the old world, and the faintest flashes of those he has chosen since then..." Clarke trails off slowly wishing with all her power to make death stop hurting.

Years of pain building up and up until it topples over into rivers of red. Only taking the host when he is forced to let out these pent up feelings.

' _Maybe that's why wanheda is so feared. When we ruled the rivers ran blood and the children ran screaming_.' Clarke thinks to herself, knowing deep within herself that it was true. Not even needing death to confirm it.

"... clarke…" Lexa trails of slowly feeling the mostly dormant spirit of Heda whaling in agony with its darker counterpart.

Swallowing, Lexa steps forward and grabs Clarke's arm, "We'll continue alone." She says glancing over her shoulders at her guards, wishing to make this sky girl feel better, less alone.

Gustitis and the other glance at each other before one of them speaks up, "We'll follow from farther behind." They want to give Wanheda and Heda space but their duty calls for them to protect their leader.

Lexa nods knowing that that will be the best she can get, which is fine she concludes silently to herself as long as she gets to be alone with Clarke.

They walk together in a peaceful silence taking comfort in each other's calming presence, enjoying the familiar feeling of home they seem to get when with one another, even if they don't understand why yet.

"I'm sorry for earlier. " Clarke says eventually, confusing Lexa

"Why would you be sorry?"

"I let my emotions get the best of me." Clarke tells her shamefully, knowing that just by looking at her Lexa doesn't like emotions.

Lexa shakes her head, "You are allowed to show emotions Klark, just be careful who with." Something about Clarke makes Lexa want to throw out a lifelong worth of being taught emotions were weakness and finally feel something other than pressured and lonely.

' _Maybe I can finally just be lexa_.' She thinks hopefully, glancing at Clarke. Unintentionally flashing heart eyes, thought thankful no one seems to notice.

"Life is more than just surviving." Clarke states, promising herself that she wont let WanHeda rule her, Clarke Griffin doesn't bow to anyone not even herself.

"Not here, not yet." Lexa tells her, unable to hide her sadness at her perceived failure at leading.

"Soon." Clarke promises, "I can feel it in my bones."

Lexa let's her lips quirk into the smallest of smiles, "Then I believe you."

They smile at each other, a promise in their eyes to do their people right, to make life worth living.

Clarke opens her mouth to ask Lexa some questions that have been burning in mind since she's arrived but is interrupted by a vicious roar.

Freezing in place they glance at each other before Lexa orders " PUANA RUN!".

They turn around and run in sync, which if Clarke wasn't currently running for her life she would be impressed by.

Hearing the beast catch up Clarke runs every possibility through her head trying to find some solution to save them, though there was no need as the pauna darted forward in front of them and swat at one of lexa's guards, tearing him into two bone chilling pieces.

"GUSTUS HEAD BACK TO TONDC GET HELP!" Lexa yells out, wanting to get the man she sees as a father as far away from this as she can get.

"But-"

"NOW!" she barks out, fully embracing her as Clarke has dubbed it 'Heda Voice'.

Finally he nods before darting off. Clarke, seeing that the paunas attention was focused on him, takes the knife she keeps strapped to her and throws it as hard as she can.

They watch in worry as the knife slams itselfs into its eyes causing it to roar painfully and stagger backwards.

"We need to get out of here." Clarke whispers quietly.

Before Lexa can answer Clarke catches out of the corner of her eye something small, swings through the trees and drops onto the paunas head.

"ZILLA?!" Clarke let's out confused, remembering that she made her and Loki stay at camp.

".. Zilla?" Lexa can't help but to ask confused, while she watches a tiny pauna chase off a much bigger one.

Once the pained yells the bigger pauna was making dies out due to the distance Zilla put between Clarke finally answers.

"Zilla is my.. Pet?"

"Pet? You have a pet pauna?!" Led asks twirling around to look at Clarke in shock.

"Uhhh yeah?" Clarke says embarrassed, her hand coming up to scratch this back of her neck.

"A pet pauna?" Lexa repeats, which Clarke nods to.

"Why?!"

Clarke shrugs "Not sure it kinda held onto me and wouldn't let go."

Lexa stares in awe, "of course wanheda would have a pet pauna." She breathes out quietly though with her good hearing Clarke heard.

Clarke opens her mouth to retort but is stopped by lexas sudden snort.

"What's next, a panther?" She asks jokingly, before watching in horror as Clarke glances away not answering.

Lexa stares at Clarke in a mix of wonder and horror while Clarke looks around wishing that the Pauna killed her when it had the chance.

__________________________________

That's how a large group of warriors find them a little bit later.

"Heda?" Gustus asks, confused.

"The puana is dead." Is all she says, too busy staring at the small pauna currently picking at Clarke's hair.

"Dead?" He asks, glancing at the other guards.

Clarke nods before turning to the group, bringing attention to the animal currently hanging on her.

"Yeah Zilla here killed it." She says lifting her hand to pet her.

"Zilla?"

"You didn't know? Wanheda has a pet Puana and panther." Lexa tells them, coming out of her shock, promising herself to speak more about this to clake later.

' _Maybe after a bath_.' She muses, a small thud brings her out of her thoughts.

Glancing forward she sees one of her warriors unconscious on the ground.

Clarke steps forward, peering down at them courisly, "Are they ok?" She recognizes them as one of the few that fainted when she meet with Anya.

"With you here I don't think any of us will be." Gustus tells her blunty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death is sad :((


	14. Chapter 14: Ruler gon Faya (Ruler of Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that the legend of WanHeda grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay I've been swamped with mid terms.

Chapter 14: Ruler gon Faya (Ruler of Fire)

' _Honestly_ ,' Clarke thinks, ' _people need to stop fainting around me. '_

' ** _Then stop doing things that'll make them faint._** ' death snarks at her, slightly subdued due to the….painful and sudden jerk to the past he took earlier.

'I don't try to.' Clarke tells him, rolling her eyes.

 _ **'I feel like that makes it worse**_.' Death tells her before retreating back into his spot upon seeing lexa enter the tent.

"Clarke the hide for the Purana should arrive at your camp within the next few days." Lexa tells her, coming back from whoever she disappeared to.

Clarke nods, not really wanting it but knowing it would be seen as disrespectful to decline.

"Ren, the guard," Lexa begins, "is being… Retrieved. Would you mind staying for his ceremony?"

Clarke smiles grimly as she stands up. Walking over to lexa she rests her hand on her forearm, "I shall make sure he passes quickly." She promises, hoping to help Lexa by even the smallest amount.

"Mochof." Lexa tells her dipping her head slightly.

Clarke squeezes her arm slightly in a last attempt to comfort before she drops it, knowing that someone could walk in and see.

' _Can't even show emotions_. ' Clarke thinks bitterly while glancing at Lexa briefly. She curses whatever made these people decide their emotions are weakness.

' ** _It was probably us_**.' Death whispers faintly, almost too quiet to be heard. Clarke clenches her hands as they rest by her side.

' _We are not monsters_.' She swears viciously, ' _we do not deserve to be treated as one_.'

' ** _There are no good guys Clarke, only the wicked and those pretending_**.' Death tells her, voice quiet and resigned, like He's stating a fact and not preaching about how there are no good people. He goes dormant again, not wanting to argue anymore.

Clarke wants to call him a coward, but she knows the toll this taking on him. She can feel it in her bones, dragging her down.

"Clarke?" She hears Lexa ask distantly.

"Hmm I'm sorry I was-"

"Talking to death?" Lexa questions though it sounds more like a statement.

Clarke nods, embarrassed for zoning out in front of her.

Seeing this embarrassment Lexa begins speaking, before she can even think about it.

"I do it too."

Clarke's eyes snap to lexas captivating green ones. She's surprised, normally the commander wouldn't admit to this weakness.

"You do?" Clarke questions.

Lexa nods,"There is no reason to be ashamed. When the spirits demand attention, we as their host have no choice but to give it. "

Clarke's eyes soften, it's nice having someone understand the constant emotions and pressure she gets from being a host.

"Thank you Leska." Clarke tells her softly, causing Lexa's breath catch.

"Anytime." She promises before excusing herself to prepare for her guards pyre.

Clarke stares after his retreating form until she can no longer see her.

"Maybe I don't have to be alone." She whispers to herself, ignoring Death's obnoxious cheering.

' _ **YOO clexa ia happening**_!'

' _The fuck ia clexa_?!' Clarke asks him concerned. How doesn't answer which freaks her out more.

__________________________________

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Lexa says quietly before lighting the pyre.

Losing one of her people is always hard but she's learned how to hide how it affects her very earlier on in her leadership.

Stepping back Lexa looks to Clarke for a moment before staring at the burning fire.

"May your soul rest peaceful." Clarke whispers, so quiet Lexa could hear because of her enhanced hearing.

Lexa exhales slowly, thankful for what Clarke did. WanHeda telling her lost people's souls to find peace relaxes her greatly.

"Thank you. " Lexa whispers just as quietly, hand moving slightly so she can hook her pinky with Clarke's.

They stand there, surrounded by Lexas people in silence, a bond forming in their souls and traveling across their connected fingers.

"Life should be more than just surviving." Clarke whispers to lexa, and for the first time in her life lexa agrees.

__________________________________

After the pyre Clarke and her group, accompanied by Anya and Gustus set off on the small journey back to Camp 'Skai brawnda', as Anya lovingly started calling it.

"So cheek bones, when are you going to let me that horse?" Raven asks Anya jokingly.

' _They must have met sometime yesterday_.' Clarke thinks looking at them, taking I'm the way they seem to gravitate towards each other.

' _ **Probably when you were seducing Heda.** '_

 _'I was not seducing anyone?!_ ' Clarke denies fervently.

' ** _Suuure you weren't_**.' Death tells her doubtfully.

' _Whatever_.' Clarke huffs, a small almost unnoticeable pout forming.

"What's got your panties in a twist grumpy cat?" Raven teases, having seen the pout.

"Shut it Bird, go back to trying to get into the Generals pants" Clarke tells her causing Raven to burst out laughing and Anya to look at her in horror.

Seeing Anya's genuine horror Clarke can't help but start suffocating on her own laughter, like Raven.

"Stop laughing." Anya demands a moment later, a death glare burning into the side of her head.

Clarke clears her face of all signs of her previous humor.

"I'm not." She denies.

Anya just glares harder.

Clarkes lips quirk up slightly, ' _I'm so telling lexa this next time I see her.'_ She thinks.

"Look! I can see camp!" Wells cheers from his spot by gustus at the front of the group.

"Wow, sooo cool." Murphy drawls out from his place behind Clarke.

"Stop it." Clarke says, putting a stop to their oncoming argument.

' _I don't want to deal with that headache again.'_ Clarke tells herself, making a mental note ro keep them apart, or at least away from her.

Clarke opens her mouth to thank the grounders for accompanying them back to camp but is stopped by a low horn like sounds rumbling across the sky.

"What-" Raven begins but is cut off by Anya's fearful whisper.

"Reapers."

' _Reapers_?!' Clarke thinks alarmed.

' _ **Basically cannibals that can't feel pain, get everyone into the drop ship now!'** _Death commands quickly.

Jerking into action Clarke starts yelling, loud enough for the within camp to hear.

"EVERYONE INTO THE DROPSHIP NOW!"

Once she's done she grabs those closest to her and begins sprinting. Anya surprisingly doesn't object to being manhandled which would have shocked Clarke if they weren't ruining for their life.

Once she reaches the hatch shs begins pushing those around her in.

"EVERYONE IN!" She yells.

After a few moments she looks around she sees that she's the last one left to enter. Turning around to go in she's stopped by death.

' _ **No you're not going in**.'_

 _'Do you want me to die_?!' Clarke asks.

' ** _Your not dying, close the hatch_**.' He commands,his voice transforming into the powerful commanding tone she hasn't heard in a while.

' _Yes sir_.' She complies, falling right back into the role of mentor and student she hasn't been in since the ark.

Stepping back she glances around to man sure no reapers are around yet.

"Clarke?!" Charlotte asks, scared, seeing that she isn't joining them.

Clarke looks at her, her eyes softening. A reassuring smile growing on her face in an attempt to calm her.

"Close the hatch Murphy." She says calmly, like she isnt basically commanding her friend to lock her outside with what seems to be certain death.

"What?! No!" He objects but Clarke's look stops him. She isn't looking at him like a friend anymore but a leader demanding they follow her command.

"Close it." She says again, reaching out her sense to try and feel where the reapers are. They're close, Inhaling sharply she barks out,

"Now!" The harshness of her tone forcing him into motion.

"You better not die Clarke."

"I won't." She promises, forcing herself to ignoring the confused shouts.

"For my people." She tells herself once the hatch closes all the way.

" **Kneel**." Death demands, his silhouette forming in front of her.

Clarke drops to her knees gracefully, looking up she stares death in the hollow holes where his eyes should be. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees a large group of reapers darting out from the trees.

"Clarke." Death says getting her attention, a question lingering in his voice.

Clarkes attention snaps back to him. She nods.

"For my people." She repeats. Death nods his hand coming up and resting on her sunkissed wavy hair.

The reapers begin closing in and eventually Clarke's form disappears from view.

The earth grows still, the birds stop chirping, the wind stops blowing and suddenly it happens.

Clarke's scream breaks through the stillness, loud and blood curling and with that scream comes the fire. It rolls in waves, seemingly coming from every inch of her body.

It flows and flows till all that's left is a screaming girl and a river of ash.  
.  
.  
.  
" ** _Yu gonplei ste odon_**." Death whispers from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that happened.....


	15. Chapter 15: Legends Begin With Bloodlust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An army burned and her legend grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you like they chapter I had fun writing it!

Chapter 15: Legends Begin With Bloodlust.

  
  


The Earth can not remember a time where it's been this still before. When the birds stopped singing, when the water stopped flowing, when those that inhabit it stopped breathing, the Earth truly can't remember for even when it was nothing but radioactive fire it was still moving.

But it's still now. And the Earth, a being who's never felt before can do nothing but long now, for it to start again.

It does eventually, when those hiding in the Dropship finally lose patience and lower their hatch. It begins moving again when a nearby hunter begins running to inform their Heda. 

It takes a moment but the earth is no longer still, it's moving rapidly now.

__________________________________

"Clarke?!" Raven screams out in sync with those around her. They all heard her scream moments before.

Anya stands, separated from the Skai kids with Gustus by her side. They stand in silence, a feeling of horror sinking into their bones for believing they had a part in ending Wanheda.

They spill out of the drop ship quickly, but they freeze even quicker. A few feet in front of the is Clarke, hunched over eyes staring at something only she can see. Around her are bones, more bones than any of them have ever seen. It doesn't take them long to figure out what happened.

" _Wanheda saved us_ …." Anya whispers, quiet with the smallest tint of awe coating her voice.

" _We owe her._ " Gustus agrees, nodding his head. The same sense of awe dripping from his tongue.

".... clarke?" Jasper breathes out in shock.

Anya grabs him roughly as soon as wanhedas name leaves his lips, " _Quiet boy! You don't know where her head is right now_." She hisses out.

"... **release him**." Clarke orders emotionlessly, slowly dragging herself into a standing position.

"Yes Wanheda." Anya utters, dropping her hand like it was burnt.

Clarke spins around slowly. Her eyes staring at them blankly but not really taking anything in.

"Where did the reapers come from?" She asks, her head tilting to the side.

Gustus wholeheartedly believes he's never seen anything as scary as this. The commander of death stands strong in front of him covered in his peoples ashes and brunt clothes, a deadly promise dripping from her voice like the deadliest Azgeda poison.

"Mt. Weather." He gruffs out, when he sees that Anya wasn't going to answer.

Clarke shifts her eyes towards him and every bone, every instinct, in his body begins screaming at him to run. To flee and never look back. The only thing keeping him in place is his fear of what Clarke would do if he was to move.

"Mt. Weather took our people and turned them into this." He explains, not knowing how they do it, just that they do.

Clarke hums, turning her head towards the closet section of trees. She hears something they can not.

The delinquents, having snapped out of their shock, glance at each other confused. Their confusion only grows as a group of grounds burst out of the woods, swords at the ready.

They stop quickly.

" _How nice of you to join us Heda_." Clarke smiles, her voice high and creepy.

"Wanheda?" She asks, glancing around and taking in the surroundings.

" _I think we should have a chat_." Clarke sings out, and though it sounds like a question Lexa knows it's a demand that she's powerless to deny. All she can do is hope that Clarke's anger and bloodlust isn't directed at her.

__________________________________

It's not lexa learns quickly, once they're alone. It's at Mt. Weather.

"And you have no plans to stop them?" Clarke asks, still emotionless, once Lexa finishes explaining all she knows about her greatest enemy.

"No at the moment." Lexa answers hesitantly, despite knowing Clarkes not angry at her she can't help being cautious.

" _ **A shame that is, I'm itching to tear them apart**_." Clarke purrs out, a feral smirk growing on her lips.

Lexa shivers, whether from lust or fear she's not sure yet.

"We could make some?" Lexa asks a moment later, breaking Clarke from her thoughts.

"Very well." Clarke nods, dropping onto a nearby log, patting the spot beside her.

Lexa swallows thickly, before shuffling over. Not that you can blame her, no matter your strength Wanheda can make anyone like this.

"The acid fog is controlled by the mountain right?" Clarke asks, looking at lexa.

Lexa nods.

"I can have raven sent in. Maybe she could turn it off long enough for us to infiltrate them." Clarke muses.

"I could have Lincoln teach her of the tunnels." Lexa offers, seeing logic in Clarke's plan.

"Lincoln knows of them?"

"He's been in them before." Lexa confirms.

Clarke hums, looking away thoughtfully.

"I'm not sending her in alone. And not with Anya." Clarke says, cutting lexa off before she can even speak.

"Anya will wish to go." Lexa tells her, not wanting her to but having seen how close she has gotten to the skai girl in the short time they've known each other.

"I know." Clarke agrees, " but we don't know what they would do to her if we send her too. You said they see you as savages and they wouldn't treat savages good." She spits out.

"Hopefully, since my people have knowledge of technology they will try and integrate us into their society instead of….." Clarke trails off not knowing what Mt. Weather does to those they capture.

Lexa inhales sharply, thinking about her people who have been captured by those…. things… always made her angry. And two spirits angry at the same time never meant good things, so Lexa breathes out slowly forcing herself to calm down.

She nods, "We send two of your people in to wait for them to turn off acid fog and then attack?" She asks to be sure.

Clarke nods, " Then we'll topple the mountain. " she promises.

They lock eyes, as hope begins to bloom in their chest. They can finally free their people, and they couldn't wait.

Lexa smiles, a giddy feeling builds up in her heart, she's never felt hope like this, she's not sure what she thinks about it yet.

Clarke reaches over and rests her hand on Leads arm," We can free them." She repeats, Ignoring the sparks from their contact intices.

"We can free them." Lexa confirms, feeling deep down, right where her spirit and soul rest, that this is it. They're going to be free.

  
  


__________________________________

Deep in space, far away from the two spirits making plans to free their people Is the Ark.

"I promise you Marcus we can do this!" Abby yells out, her hands slamming down upon the table in front of them.

"If we do this we can die!" The man known as Marcus Kane screams back.

"Abby, Marcus." A voice interrupts from the side, causing them to flinch.

"Yes chancellor?" They ask in sync.

"We're going down." He states, ignoring the various voices from the council disagreeing with him, " and we're going down soon. "

They freeze, glancing around at each other.

"Soon? Jaha do you actually think that's a good idea?" A woman questions, a false sense of worry coating her voice.

"Our people are dying Sydney." He tells her, " and I plan on doing something about it. "

"I-" 

"Silence." He snaps out.

"Get Sinclair on it, I want us down safely by next week at the lastest!" He demands before wobbling out of the meeting room, his arm protectively dropped over his wound.

"Next week Marcus." Abby brags smugly, "I'll see her again next week." She sings out before, dancing out the room.

"We're doomed." Marcus intones.

"And Clarke's dead." Sydney tells them, aware of how much Mama Griffin seems to despise her daughter.

" _Hopefully the ground has taught her enough to save her."_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Mt. Weather is taking a roll....i wonder how they'll be dealt with. :)


	16. Chapter 16: Sugar We're Coming Down Swinging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small bonding moment between Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and Anya and the Ark comes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I've posted a few updates this week , normally I'd wait a day or so before posting but I'm getting exited with where the story is heading so ive been working on it a lot.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Chapter 16: Sugar We're Coming Down Swinging.

"I'm telling you Clarke no one enjoys these meetings." Lexa warns Clarke, knowing first hand how bad and annoying council meetings are.

Clarke shrugs, "How bad can they be?"

"Don't say i didn't warn you." Lexa tells her shivering.

__________________________________

' _I should have listened to her_. ' Clark whines to herself.

"You're nothing but a little girl pretending!" Quint, a Trikru warrior who seems to have a grudge against Clarke, yells out.

' _Someone get this guy a muzzle_ ' Clarke thinks absently.

Clarke looks at him blankly, her face and normally expressive eyes devoid of any trace of emotions. "Ah," Clarke exclaims, tilting her head to the side while a feral grin stretches across her face. Resting her hands on the war table she leans in, "you can't get it up, can you?"

Taking advantage of everyone's shock she pushes off the table and stalks closer, like a hunter chasing its prey.

"Don't worry that doesn't make you any less of a man." She tells him soothingly, Contracting her feral and teasing expression.

At the attack on his manhood, he snaps. Just like she wanted. Lunging forward her attempts to grab a Clarke.

Clarke seeing this coming spins out of his hands and swipes at his feet. Losing his balance he falls to his knees. Taking advantage of this disadvantage Clarke darts behind and grabs his hair tightly before slamming his face onto the table. She waits a moment before pulling his head back, broadcasting his bloody and broken nose.

"That on the other hand does." She whispers quietly into the stunned silence.

"Guards!" Lexa barks out a moment later, coming out of her shock. "Take quint to his holding cell and keep him there until Wanheda decides his punishment!" She spits out.

"Sha Heda!" They nod before knocking him out and dragging him away.

"Well that was eventful." Raven quips from her corner, causing a snort to leave Anya.

Anya stands in shock as everyone's eye snaps to her. Raising an eyebrow she asks snootily, "What?"

"Dismissed." Lexa sighs out. She waits for the generals to clear out before turning towards Clarke.

Ignoring those still in there, which would be Anya and Raven, she begins fretting over Clarke. "Are you okay?!" She asks, her hands patting over her body feeling for any injuries.

"Lexa you watched us fight. You saw how he didn't even get close enough to hit me." Clarke tells her slowly.

Lexa freezes, "right!" She coughs out while stepping back.

"Ohhhhh Heda was trying to cope a field! Go Heda!" Raven cheers, causing Clark the facepalm and the grounders to look at her confused.

Anya, seeing from Clarke's reaction that Lexa probably wouldn't like what she was implying, decides to drag Raven away before either of their leaders could kill her

. 'And they call me heartless. ' Anya scoffs to herself.

"What did-" Lexa attempts to ask before she gets cut off.

"You really don't want to know." __________________________________

On the Ark

"We can do this. " Sydney promises, forcing herself to smush any lingering doubt.

"But what if we can't?! What then?!" Shumway panics.

"Then we die trying." She snaps. "Now go put it in place and start saying your goodbyes!" She demands, taking advantage of his short lived shock.

"Yes ma'am!" He squeaks out before scurrying out of their 'meeting place', which is just an abandoned meeting room.

"I know I never should have worked with him." She scoffs out before leaving, none the wiser of a certain person listening in. Yet. __________________________________

"They're actually gonna do it." He mutters shocked. Jaha stares in shock, unable to believe one of his people, someone he considered friends would do this. Very hypocritical of him considering he killed his best friend.

"They're trying to kill us." He breathes out in horror, the betrayal finally sinking in.

Straightening his back, Thelonious Jaha takes a moment to experience his last moments of peace. He breathes out before he spins around and leaves one of the many council rooms.

Who will kill them all first, Jaha or the Rebellion? __________________________________

Clarke, back at TonDc, sits in a small clearing outside of the village and stares up at the stares. The calm of the clear, chilly night contrasts greatly to the long and heated day she's had.

"I know you're there." She speaks out into the surrounding void.

"I expected nothing less Wanheda." Anya tells her, nodding her head in respect. Clarke's lip quirk up into what lexa normally calls a smile,

"You may call me Clarke you know?"

""Sha Klark." She tells her, nodding again before taking a seat beside Clarke.

"The mighty WanHeda sitting on the dirt." She teases.

"The big bad general sitting right beside her." Clarke teases back, drawing a small snort out from Anya. They fall into a comfortable silence, taking in the peaceful night.

"Do you really think we'll win?" Anya asks quietly, her voice almost blending into the wind.

"With 12 clans, WanHeda, Heda, and the knowledge of how Technology works? I have no doubt that this Mountain will fall soon." Clarke tells her confidently. Anya nods, relieved.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll skin you." Clarke throws her head back and laughs, "I expect nothing less." She tells her, using her own words against her.

"They've given you another title." Anya blurts out in an attempt to change the subject. It works.

Clarke tilts her head confused, her eyebrows falling into the furrows position Raven has lovingly dubbed 'grumpy cat'.

' _Another? How many do I need?!'_

' ** _All of them_**.' Death tells her jokingly.

"Sha, they call you Ruler of Faya now. Whispers of Wanheda are followed by trails of your flames. I wouldn't be surprised if all clans knew about your… combustion? already." Anya tells her.

"How could it spread so fast? This happened this morning."

"Grounders like to gossip." Raven interrupts, skipping out of the woods and into the small clearing Clarke and Anya have been sitting in. "How else do you think we found you guys?"

"We?" Anya asks, having only seen Raven.

"We couldn't let her go alone, who knows what she would do." Octavia says walking into the open, followed by Lexa.

"And you, Lexa? What's your excuse?"

"Do I need one?" Lexa asks jokingly, causing them to snort.

"I suppose not Leska." Clarke teases, making the smallest of blushes grow on Lexa's cheeks.

"Get a room!" Raven yells out from her place on the other side of Anya.

"Only if you two find one first." Clarke quips back.

"Sooooo what are we doing out here?" Octavia asks a moment later, having gotten bored of Clarke and Raven mock fight.

Clarke smiles sadly, "Star watching. Well I was until Anya came."

"Clarke?" Lexa asks, concerned, having seen Clarkes change in emotions.

"My dad and I talked about stargazing together, if we made it to earth together." They look at Clarke, all of them understand what she's, having all lost someone.

"You have us now Griffin." Raven tells her, Begin serious for once.

Clarke's resulting smile, though laced with a deep sadness, still shined bright. Like a beacon in the dark.

"Yeah!" Octavia agrees loudly, which was very on brand for her character. Clarke laughs and listens as Raven and Octavia's laugh falls into sync with hers, while Lexa and Anya watch on in amusement. Clarke looks around at some of the few people she's beginning to see as family ,genuinely happy for the first time since her father died.

 _' **I told you. No daughter of mine will ever be alone**_ **.** ' Death teases her.

' _Daughter_?!' Clarke thinks surprised.

' ** _That is what I see you as. If it makes you uncomfortable I can refrain from calling you that.'_ **Death tells her, shockingly vulnerable.

' _No I like it_. ' Clarke replies with a soft grin.

"Hey Clarke look! Shooting stars!" Octavia shouts out in excitement, pulling Clarke out of her head.

Looking up at the sky Clarke feels her grin fade off her face, leaving nothing but a distinctive look of complete horror.

"Clarke!?" Lexa asks.

".... that's not stars." Clarke whispers

"It's bodies." Raven finishes.

"B… Bodies?!" Octavia shrieks in horror.

"That's what it looks like on earth when someone is floated on the Ark."Clarke tells her quietly.

"But there's hundreds of them?" Anya asks confused, "surely the Ark wouldn't kill that many people?"

"They're capable of a lot more than I thought they would be. Let it be known, no one on the council has a heart." Clarke spits out like acid.

__________________________________

30 minutes earlier on The Ark.

"What do you mean were dying?!" One voice calls out louder than the rest.

Jaha glances over at them, "the ark is losing oxygen as we speak." He tells them calmly.

The council, minus those in the rebellion, stand quietly behind him. They might disagree with his decision to tell the people the truth but they are powerless to stop him.

"What… what can we do?" A girl, no older than 19 asks, scared.

Jaha's face grows sad, "I will not ask anything of you guys…but if you go to the alpha station shortly after this meeting you can voluntarily give your lives so that our kids can survive."

They watch as those in the crowd look around, one person after another weigh their options.

"Again I ask you all of nothing but you know where to go if you should decide to help anyways. Until then." He finishes stepping back.

Once close enough, Kane grabs jaha by his arm, "you're asking them to die for nothing!" He spits out, heatedly.

"No, I'm asking them to die for our future. You and I both know that not everyone will survive the landing. If we lost a few to guarantee the safety of the rest then I can at least make it seem like they have a choice." Jaha explains, in his own twisted view.

"... you're sick." Kane tells him, disgusted with the man he once saw as a friend.

"Remember our deal. Spill and their life are over."

Kane clenches his jaw, nodding he let's go.

Dusting his arms off, Jaha nods back. "Until later."

__________________________________

20 minutes after 'The Culling'. The Ark

"Are you sure sir?" Sinclair asks hesitantly.

"Send us down. Now" Jaha demands, ignoring the relentless pounding of Kane, who was attempting to stop them.

"This will kill us!" Kanes muffled screams drift towards them but it's too late.

_And with a quick pull of a lever The Ark is reunited with the ground once more._

__________________________________

"Hey Clarke?" Raven asks getting Clarke attention, "if you didn't mind me asking why don't you like Abby?"

At the mention of her mother Clarke's face grows dark. "She killed my father." Clarke tells them, her dead dropping down so she could glare into the dirt.

"She knew that if she told Jaha what he was planning he'd be floated but she didn't care. She never did, know that I think about it."

".. clarke…" Lexa whispers uselessly, there was no stopping Clarke now that she finally snapped.

"Growing up I always thought that what she was doing was just taught love but it was hate! She never wanted me, she just wanted a clone who's willing to do and be whatever she wants!" Clarke spits out.

""I don't even know why she had me." Clarke tells them, for the first time in her life she questions her existence.

' _Why would she have me? She never wanted kids?!'_

' ** _I can not tell you what I don't know Clarke.'_** Death tells her quietly. **_'But I can tell you that no matter what you'll always have me. "_**

'Thank-'

A panicked yell jerks her out of her thoughts. Jumping slightly Clarke looks around at her friends, checking if they're all right. Once she registers that they're fine she notices how focused they seem on the sky. Looking up Clarke is greeted with a bright ball of fire rapidly falling towards earth.

"Well shit….." Raven mutters.

"Why would they kill those people if they were going to come down anyways?" Clarke asks, stunned.

' ** _Looks like you'll get to ask mother dearest all your questions soon. '_**

 _'If I let her live long enough to ask that is.'_ Clarke replies blankly, a familiar feeling of bloodlust begins flowing through her veins.

They watch in silence as the ball breaksdown into smaller balls as it gets closer and closer.

"And one becomes many." Lexa whispers.

"The station's are splitting apart." Raven whispers back to Lexa.

Clarke narrows her eyes, "Hold onto something now!" She demands. Quickly they all grab onto a nearby tree.

"Clarke why are-" Octavia is cut off by the violent rocking of the earth as the Ark comes into contact with the ground.

"Home at last." Clarke whispers, her voice getting lost in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp jaha is still a dick.


	17. Chapter 17: Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Clarke have a chat, and we find out what happened to the ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay in posting ive had writers block so I'm sorry is this chapter completely sucks. :(

Chapter 17: Taken.

Octavia looks around confused, Clarke had just pulled her out of Tondc telling her that they needed to talk.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Octavia asks, her voice uncertain, taking the chance to talk about Clarke's decision on the ark.

Clarke glances at her from the corner of her eye, face set into an emotionless mask, no sign of doubt shown.

"No," she states honestly, completely ignoring the startled look her honestly gains, " but it's something I need to do. "

Octavia glares at Clarke, her eyes dark, tinted due to the memories she has from on the ark.

"If you don't think you should do it then are you making us?!" She barks out harshly.

"Because he would have wanted me to." Clarke explains, her lips pulling into a small frown, "He would have wanted me to at least check on them. And I'm not making anyone do anything."

"Who?" Octavia asks confused, ignoring the past part.

"My father."

Octavia inhales sharply, but backs down. Knowing she couldn't fight Clarke on this, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I know Octavia", Clarke tells her softly, "I know how much you don't want to go back there and you don't have to. Raven, Anya, Lexa, and I would be fine."

Clarke turns to face Octavia, her mask falling as she does. She's left with a soft look, and the smallest of frowns.

"I would never force you to go back to that hell hole." Clarke swears, her voice quiet but strong in her promise.

Octavia breathes out, her mind whirling. On one hand she doesn't want to go back to the place that treated her as nothing but on the other she didn't want to leave Clarke.

Octavia drags her eyes up from the grass patch she's been staring at since Clarke's offer to stay. Looking her in the eyes she studies her face seriously.

Nodding to herself she declines.

"No, I won't get to stay." She states strongly, shocking clarke.

"If you're going then I am too." She promises, dropping to her knees.

"Octavia?" Clarke questions, honestly not having expected this.

"I swear fealty to you WanHeda. My sword is your." Octavia swears, lowering her head in submission.

Clarke stares, surprised. Out of all the possible ways this day could have gone she wasn't expecting this.

Straightening her back, she throws up her mask once more. Stepping forward she reaches her hand out.

"I accept you fealty, Octavia kom SkaiKru."

Grabbing onto her hand, Octavia and Clark lock into a staring contest. A warrior and her leader, a bond that shall not be broken forms slowly the longer their eyes stay connected.

**Wanheda gains her first warrior.**

__________________________________

Clarke and those that accompanied her, which is Anya, raven, lexa, Octavia and two guards, stand at the edge of the forest circling the Arks crash. Staring at the vast metal structure, still so fresh from the sky that the fire from its impact hasn't fully gone out yet.

And despite the ark having been in the ground for a few hours Clarke can't hear any noise from them. No joyful yells at finally being reunited with the earth like the delinquents did, no groups parting from the ark to gather supplies, nothing.

"Are they dead?" Anya asks, breaking the silence that had been surrounding them.

"Anya!" Lexa begins to berate her, but is cut off.

"No." Clarke states, her head falling to the side as she begins studying the ark.

"No? Clarke, no ones there." Raven reminds her.

"Do you believe I'm stupid, Raven?"

"No! No! Of course not, I'm just saying…" Raven backtracks.

"Their souls are still on earth, therefore they are not dead." Clarke states, turning back around to face the others.

"You.. you can feel their souls?" Octavia asks doubtfully.

Clarke looks at her blankly, "No, but death can." She explains, which just confuses Octavia and raven even more.

"Clarke is Wanheda, commander of death." Lexa explains once she sees that Clarke won't.

"Lincoln mentioned something about that once." Octavia says absently, " I thought that was just a title. "

"Earth is different from the Ark, we believe In the spirits and those spirits sometimes choose to inhabit one of my people, which gives them certain names."

"For example, I am Heda, the spirit that I host is called Heda and she is the leader of our people."

"So Clarke host the spirit of wanheda?" Raven asks to clarify, surprisingly open to the idea of literally deity's existing.

"No that is her title." Lexa denys.

"I host Death." Clarke speaks up.

".... you command death." Octavia states blankly, her mind unable to wrap around the idea that spirits are real and one is currently in her friend.

"Wait death is in you?!" Octavia asks startled, not waiting for Clarke to answer she continues, "did they ask permission?! They aren't forcing you right?!"

"... Well I wasn't expecting that." Anya jokes, breaking the stunned silence Octavia created.

Chuckling Clarke answers, "No Octavia death isn't forcing me. I agreed to host him."

"While I commend you for wanting to learn more about our culture, shouldn't we find your missing peoples?" Lexa questions, knocking the sense back into them. Which is very on brand for her.

Clarke nods," We should look around the ark. We might find some clues to what happened. "

Seeing everyones agreement Clark turns and leads them down towards the ark, not knowing what's waiting for them.

__________________________________

"Clarke…." Lexa whispers while reaching her arm out, wishing to comfort Clarke but not knowing how.

"They took them!" Clarke spits out, whirling around and away from lexas touch, not seeing her slightly hurt look before it passes.

"Clarke." Raven whispers softly, wanting her reassurance that everything would be alright.

Clarke ignores them all. Her people were taken, stolen and she'll be damned if she doesn't do anything about it.

Turning her face towards lexa, everyone witnesses a portion of wanhedas fury first hand.

With eyes filled with fire and a voice filled with venom, she looks to be the exact picture of building rage.

"They were my people once." She whispers fiercely, "and despite what they did to us, not all of them deserved to be held hostage by those monsters."

Stepping forward she by passes leads guard, who took up a threatening post once her anger became known, and stands face to face with lexa.

"I will get them out, with or without your help." She promises quietly.

"My help is yours Wanheda," lexa promises, one leader to another, " my people deserve saving too. "

Clarke clams slightly with that.

"They do." She agrees, " and we will save them. "

"Clarke who took them?" Octavia asks quietly.

"... Mt Weather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And War on Mt weather is coming!!! I hope you guys are ready to see what our favorite characters plan to do!!!.


	18. Chapter 18: Entering Enemy Territory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke rush with their plans to defeat the mountain after learning about the Arks kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!! I told you guys that i was taking a short break to work on myself and im finally feeling good enough to continue.
> 
> My mental health hasnt improved as much as i would have liked it to but this story began as a way to distract myself from it and im beginning to miss that distraction.
> 
> One of the reasons i took a break was the pressure i was feeling with updating and i decided that this time around ill only update when i feel like it instead of rushing to complete chapters for you guys.
> 
> Thank you for the support you guys gave when i took this break and for this story. 
> 
> Anyways heres how chapter 18 should have went, enjoy! :)

Chapter 18: Entering Enemy Territory.

The room is cold, which is expected since winter is approaching soon but something about this chill is… _ different.  _ It burns and leaves those surrounded in it with uncontrollable shakes.

For her whole life anger has been something she, and everyone else, associated with heat, with fire but what she's feeling now is different in ways she's never experienced. It's cold and leaves her numb, the only thing that's keeping her from shutting down is her hunger for revenge.

"And why are we rushing now?" One of the generals spits out confused, "because big bad wanheda lost her people?" He taunts.

Clarkw stares at him, along with those around her, her eyes blank but a cold smile plays at her lips.

She doesn't know why the Ark's capture infuriates her so much but it does and at the moment she doesn't feel like questioning it. She can do that later with Lexa.

' **_Maybe it's because you don't hate the Ark.'_ ** Death whispers to her,  **_'Maybe because those you care about have family there, family you don't want them to lose_ ** .'

Clarke breathes out sharply,  _ 'I said I don't want to think about this now.' _

Death sighs but thankfully relents,  **_'Later_ ** .' Is all he says before going quite again.

Stepping forward, she smirks.

_ "I could always leave, you know _ ." She purrs out while leaning forward, paying no attention to the sharp intakes around her and the small frown she sees pulling at Lexa's lips. If Lexa was truly upset she'd stop her.

" _ I could take my people and find some inhabited land, and leave you all alone with the Big, Bad Mountain." _

The man stutters out an apology, not wanting their best chance at winning to actually leave while glancing around at his previously vocal buddies for help but none comes. No one wants to intervene when The commander of Death seems angry, not if they wish to live.

"Will you really leave?" Indra questions from beside Lexa.

Leaning back, Clarke takes a moment to return to her previous spot before answering.

"Yes." She states simply, her tone honest. "If I'm given reason to." She adds, seeing Lexa's slightly panicked look.

Good to know that she would be missed.

"Now, may we go back to planning? Or should we have another dick measuring contest?" Clarke asks, bored.

The generals choke at her, rather blunt, words but Lexa seems to be fighting a smile so she can't find it in herself to care.

__________________________________

  
  


"You have to be careful, don't let anything slip." She insists while trailing after Bellamy.

She can't tell if she's thankful for getting the generals to agree to rush their plans or not.

Bellamy sighs, "I know Clarke and I promise I'll be careful."

Now it's Clarke's turn to sigh, "I know…" she trails off not wanting to admit that despite how annoying and slightly sexist he is, she'll miss him.

"I don't want Octavia worrying." She tells him instead.

Bellamy rolls his eyes and playfully nudges her shoulder with his, "Are you sure you won't be the one worrying?" He jokes.

Clarke looks at him blankly, "No." She denies.

Clarke continues walking towards Lincoln's tent, ignoring the frozen man.

Bellamy chokes slightly before stumbling after her.

"That was mean." He whispers childishly.

"Mean? I could  _ never _ be mean to you." Clarke says innocently. which contradicts the evil look in her eyes.

Bellamy trips in his haste to get away from her.

__________________________________

  
  


Clarke watches emotionlessly as Octavia scurries around a nervous Bellamy and a more composed Lincoln like a mother fretting over her child's first day at school.

_ 'Should I help them? _ ' Clarke asks, amused.

' **_Definitely not."_ ** Death tells her when Bellamy looks at her pleadingly.

Clarke pauses slightly and looks away from the undoubtedly amusing scene and towards the tent flap.

"And you'll keep to yourself as much as you can, right Clarke? Octavia asks, stepping away from where she was straightening Bellamy's hair.

"Right Clarke?" She repeats, looking over to see while Clarke hasn't responded.

"You may come in." Clarke calls out instead while staring intently at the front of the tent.

"Clarke? Who's there?" Bellamy asks, confused.

Clarke doesn't answer, not that she needs to as Lexa steps into view not even seconds later.

"Heda." Lincoln says respectfully while him and Octavia bow their heads in sync.

Lexa nods at them but keeps her attention on Clarke, "I wish to speak with you later Clarke."

Clarke frowns but nods, normally Lexa sends one of her guards to tell her.

But seeing how she immediately spins towards Lincoln with an almost hidden protective look in her eyes she understands.

_ 'Aww she's gonna miss him _ .' She teases softly in her head, ignoring death's 'so will you.'

Stepping forward Lexa reaches down to one of the daggers strapped to her thigh and hands it to Lincoln, "Be safe."

Looking at the short weapons softly, he nods seriously before stretching his hand out for one of the 'grounder handshakes'.

' _ Ahh such a man of his words. _ ' She sniggers to herself, which gains her some odd looks. Which she ignores.

Lexa rolls her eyes at her before stepping back with a sigh, "Its time."

Straightening their backs they nod, "We won't let you two down." They promise seriously, two warriors at their leader's command.

_ 'Damn I'd love to have lexa at my command _ .' Clarke thinks absently, read hornily.

' **_Oh god you're going through puberty. Your balls are finally dropping!!"_ ** Death tells her excitedly causing her to choke.

Coughing, she shakes off her friend's concerned looks and begins yelling at Death.

' _ MY BALLS AREN'T DROPPING YOU IDIOT, AND I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH PUBERTY.' _

_ 'It was a rough time.'  _ She adds shivering, remembering how the utterly embarrassing sex talk her parents gave her.

Death begins to tease her again but Clarke just ignores him this time.

' **_You always do this._ ** ' He whines.

__________________________________

Clarke and Lexa stare at their retreating backs silently.

"They'll be ok." Clarke promises her.

"I hope not, he deserves a good beating." Octavia interrupts and if it wasn't for the look of worry and dread in her eyes they probably would have believed her.

Raven reaches over and squeezes her arm before throwing it over her shoulders and pulling her into a sideways hug.

"Don't worry Octavia he'll come back." Raven tells her softly.

"No one can kill that man but Clarke." Sje jokes a moment later, wishing to lighten the mood.

Octavia snorts before reaching up and scrubbing her eyes. Straightening her back she nods, "Yeah, Clarke's the only one aloud to kill him."

"I don't if I should be honored or…." Clarke trails off pulling small giggles from the hugging girls and smiles from the two grounders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed you guys!!! And i know this chapter was short but hey so were all of the other ones.
> 
> My attention will be split between this fic and my harry potter one so i am sorry for any long breaks in posting.


	19. Chapter 19: Maybe we could get a head start on our someday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa fluff! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never been in love so i have no clue what it feels like but i did my best to convey their budding love in this chapter! (It probably sucks but at least were getting somewhere!)

Chapter 19: Maybe we could get a head start on our someday?

  
  


It’s a warm night, with the stars shining brightly in their vast home. They twinkle and reflect but they come nothing close to the beauty tonight crescent moon is. 

They sit quietly on a boulder just a short walk from Tondc’s gates, alone. No friends, looking at you Raven and Octavia, to spoil their moment. Just them, the moon, and the words left unsaid.

But like people say, nothing stays unsaid forever.

“Klark?” Lexa’s soft and gentle, bordering on tender, voice cuts through the comfortable silence around them.

“Yeah, lex?” Clarke asks back just as soft, the nickname slipping off her tongue before she could even think to stop it.

Lexa’s breath catches quietly but with the almost concerning silence around and her enhanced hearing Clarke hears it like it was yelled right into her warm, red ears. The sound of her shortened name falls so beautifully from Clarkes pink lips that she wishes to hear it till her last breath.

‘ _Not wish, I need to hear her say that again.’_ Lexa corrects herself. She doesn’t understand why Clarke makes her feel this way after being so numb for so long but this feeling she brings is so warm, so _safe_ , so _loving_ that Lexa with all her preaching that love is weakness is utterly powerless to care or to even question Clarkes strange hold over her.

Besides, if she’s lucky they could end up in her furs in a few candles marks.

‘ _Too soon._ ’ She chides herself, ‘ _Way too soon_.’

“Lex?” Lexa asks teasingly, and this time there is no denying the tender quality in her voice. Not that Clarke wishes she would deny it, something about having a big, powerful woman being so soft with her makes her feel more powerful, more dangerous, then those enhanced senses Death gave her ever could.

“I’m sorry, it just slipped out-” Clarke begins to ramble before being cut off by a pair of soft, slightly chapped lips being pressed against her own.

‘ _Our lips felt perfectly together.’_ Clarke can't help but to think.

Kissing back just as passionately Clarke feels all her worries about the Mountain, about the ark, and any other problem she could possibly have slip away and shatter into tiny shards upon hitting the green grass blowing with the gentle breeze around them. 

Lifting her hand, she gently grips the back of Lexa's neck and plays with the silky wisp of hair that slides between her skillful fingers. Lexa makes a down right delicious whimper that goes straight to Clarke’s core and only it spurs her on further. Lifting her other hand, she rests it on Lexa's hip and pulls, wanting, no needing her closer.

A surprised noise escapes Lexa that she would have normally pushed down and squashed ruthlessly. Lifting her own calloused hands she rests one on Clarkes waist and the other cradles the blonde's jaw like it was the most important thing on Earth. 

Clarke pulls back slightly and rests her forehead against Lexa’s. Nuzzling her nose against Lexa's, she reaches up and tenderly brushes the small strand of droll resting on Lexa’s plumb lips off.

“Not that i'm complaining, but you said you wanted to talk?”

Lexa signs in response but doesn't make any move to pull away.

“I want you to come with me.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow while she tries to wrap her head around Lexa’s sudden question, forcing away every inappropriate joke she wishes to make.

“Go with you? Lex I'm already with you?”

Lexa shakes her head, “To Polis, my home.”

Now it’s Clarkes turn for her breath to catch. If she’s right Lexa is asking her to be with her, live with her. Lexa wants to be official.

“But…'' Clarke trails off, despite all her lessons she can’t for the life of her figure out how to respond.

Lexa pulls back, taking her silence as rejection.

“Forget it, I shouldn’t have asked. My apologies.” Lexa bows her head in the guise of apologising but she’s really just hiding her teary eyes.

Clarke squares her jaw, making a split decision. Reaching forward she grabs her chin and lifts it upwards.

Green meets blue and two souls sing, one in sorrow and another in determination.

“I’ll go.” Clarke promises, three words wish to dive off her soft lips and into Lexa’s ears and heart but Clarke denies them entry to her mind, to her mouth. Too soon to declare what she wishes too, too soon to accept what she feels. 

A look of hope in the brunettes forest green eyes shines brighter than the moon ever could. A look so hopeful, so filled with wonder that not even the purest of childens could replicate the look. If Anya was her the look would have broken her faster than the Montutin ever could, having not seen a look so emotional in her seconds eyes since Costia was taken from them.

  
  


“You’ll go?” She asks hesitantly, biting her lips.

A small, but incredibly light and soft laugh falls from Clarkes mouth, the one Lexa was so desperately mapping out just a few moments before. She nods her head softly.

“I’ll go.” She repeats.

The two leaders burdened with the world on their shoulders sit quietly as their souls fly around them, signing to the heavens in joy. A look of complete wonder and hope twinkle in locked eyes. A look so hopeful that even the Spirits, who almost never take interest in Earth's people beyond their host can not help but marvel at the love blossoming in front of their very eyes.

Death appears behind Clarke and Heda joins him seconds later. Tears falling down their ghostly faces like crystal clear gems but a breath taking smiles contradicts them greatly.

“I promised you that we would be together again.” Death whispers softly to his counterpart. Their wispy forms unseen by the girls in front of them. HIs voice is rough with tears but so loving and so comforting that if heard by anyone they would have immediately tossed away the silly idea of Death being anything but a friend guiding you to your next adventure.

“ And Death never breaks his promise.” Heda teases him back lovingly.

Their teary reunion begins to be faintly drowned out by Clarkes gentle whispers of the beautiful horror she, and her people, endured in their time swimming with the twinkling stars.

“The planets were huge….” Clarke’s voice fades off as the sky continues to darken and eventually the sun begins to rise.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

Another branch whacked the tall man in his face,leaving the faintest of scratches on his see through helmet protecting him from the harmful air.

“I’m in place, over.” He whisper barks into the tiny piece of tech wrapped in his covered hand.

“Write down the coordinates and report back. Be careful not to be seen by any savages, over.” Another voice drifts out the tech upon his chubby finger leaving the button located in the side the device, a distinctive tone of disgust dripping from the other voice when they spit out the word savages.

In the dark, surrounded by thick trees and clear skies the suit covered man remains unseen with a dark, sadistic smile pulling at his thin lips.

“Soon the Earth will be rid of these monsters.” He whispers out, his cold voice drowned out by the howl of a far away panther playing with a pauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh looks like the mountain is attacking soon, i wonder what they'll do....


	20. Chapter 20: Inside The Enemy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse into the Mountain and those inside, we also see a little bit of Lincoln and Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After days of Mid-Term upon Mid-Term i've finally finished! Now i get to sleep, write and eat for my small thanksgiving break, I can't wait. Anyways hope you guys have a Happy Holidays, Be safe and have fun! :)

Chapter 20: Inside The Enemy.

  
  
  


**Drip…**

**Drip….**

**Drip…..**

  
  


A man who's seen many summers hangs heavily, chained to the moldy tilted ceiling. Gravity pulling his concerningly thin body to the ground. Blood flows down his arms and legs and leaves a deep red puddle on the dirty concrete floor beneath him. It’s funny, in a heartbreaking way, how a man once so strong is strung up like a pair of freshly washed clothes. Even the strongest of Warriors can become nothing i suppose. 

Those that sit in their cramped cages stare blankly at him, feeling looks of horror and anger flashes randomly in their dull eyes. They watch daily as their people, no matter their clan, are hung and drained one by one.Most of them have been in this place too long to react, far too used to this treatment then they should be.

Those that hold them captive like to call them savages, but who is more savage? Those in cages are those keeping in there for their blood. They kill for honor, for their people, these people kill for nothing more than their own thirst.

A young man, wrapped almost head to toe in brown stained bandages, looks to the row of cages in front of him with a deep look of bitterness and slight resentment. 

“You still have hope? Heda won’t save us.” He spits out, and despite the hatred in his voice you could hear his hurt and disappointment as clear as day.

The women he was talking to looks at him like he was stupid, “ I shall have hope until my spirit leaves my body, or my Queen saves me.” 

Her voice is strong despite her rough treatment, no cracks or breaks heard and no emotions but absolutely, unwavering faith in her Queen. If it wasn’t for the horrible place they were in maybe her faith would inspire them to fight back, but then again they know what were to happen if they didn’t and it’s not pretty.

The mention of this Queen causes a spark of emotions to flash across his blank face,” You’re Queen won’t do anything, she’s as useless as you.” He spits out hatefully.

“Let’s hope your ‘Queens,” he says sneering, “gets us out of here before they kill us all.”

She purses her lips at him and turns her head away, knowing deep down that no one is coming for them.

_There is no saving for those you don’t believe they can be saved._

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A steady stream of chatter is heard throughout the crowded eating room, children run around the tables in glee and parents clink their glasses together in celebration of their new friends. 

One young girl with high pigtails and an innocent look in her doe eyes grins up at her parents, “This cake is great!” She muffles out around the chocolate cake stuffed into her tiny mouth. Her joy is infectious and her parents beam back at her.

Swallowing she asks, “Don’t you think so mommy?”

The mother smiles lovingly at her little girl and nods despite having not had the cake yet.

“I think it's delicious.” She says sweetly.

The man beside her chuckles, “I’m liking these booze. It’s not as strong as our moonshine but it’s definitely getting me buzzed.” He cheers, throwing his arm around his wife, who rolls her eyes jokingly at him.

Wagging her finger at him in mock seriousness she threatens, “You best cut down of the beer or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

He laughs, a deep belly laugh that makes those sitting at the long table in the back of the room smile in sadistic glee, and flirts back jokingly, “Anything for you dear.”

He pulls her into a side hug, completely unaware of the people watching his happy little moment.

Further down the table sits Marcus Kane and Abby, who seem to be in a, if Marcus’s face is anything to go by, pointless argument. 

“See Marcus, we’re fine!” Abby insists tiredly.

“Something’s not right.” He agures, a feeling deep within his soul is screaming at him to get his people out of here and he’ll be damned to ignore it, last time he did that he lost one of his best friends.

‘ _I miss you Jake, you were always able to calm down this girl's craziness._ ’ He thinks mournfully.

Abby rolls her eyes, exasperated. 

“Nothing is going on Kane,” She says sharply,” look around. Everyone is happy and alive, now eat some damn cake and stop complaining.”

The bearded man stares at her, her completely unwillingness to even _think,_ let alone say _,_ that something is wrong astounds him. While he looks at he can’t help but to feel hopeless.

‘ _I Know I promised to look after them, and I know I haven't done a good job but jake? I don’t think i can deal with your wife's craziness anymore.’_

Steeling himself, he whispers quietly “I’ll wait until i have evidence then i’ll confort her. But if she doesn't listen I'm done. Jaha can deal with her then.”

Abby pauses as she lifts a forkful of green beans to her mouth, “Did you say something?”

He shakes his head, “No maybe it was the AC?”

Abby hums in agreement before going back to her food.

He looks at her for a second longer, his mind drifting to the younger griffin sadly.

‘ _I’m sorry for sending you here Clarke, I’m sorry for not seeing how much you needed help.”_ He thinks disappointed in himself, mind flashing back to the stunning sketches littered around the Ark that were just to pretty for Jaha to punish her for.

‘ _That, or because his son liked her.’_ He mutters to himself.

He remembers how her drawings, no matter how small or unfinished, always held some sort of emotion in them. The older ones have her childish joy itched into the messy pencil strokes and the newer ones were almost yelling in their attempt to show her loneliness.

_‘I wonder how she got so much emotion in her pieces, and how i never understood what she was trying to say.’_

Marcus goes back to his once delicious food, now spoiled by his failures, tiredly.

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Lincoln walks swiftly around the trees. Stepping on clear ground or rock that won’t make much noise, using everyone of the stealth techniques he’e learned by being TriKru. He gets away from the reaper tunnels as fast as his freshly healed bullet wound will let him, looking back every so often to check if he’s being followed or not. He moves using his instincts alone, focusing solely on what he just did. He glances at the drying blood on his bruised knuckles with something akin to disgust.

_Bellamy looks at him in false bravery, his fear not so hidden in his dark brown eyes._

_“Please Lincoln, don’t do this.” He pleads shuffling backwards, almost tripping over his own feet._

_“I have to, it’s the only way.” Lincoln tells him seriously, though his regret shines in his eyes like a beacon. “They won’t believe you otherwise.”_

_Bellamy shakes his head rapidly, “I’ll find away.” He insists._

_Lincoln sighs, he knows that if it weren’t for the five dead reapers around them that the young man would be acting a lot differently. Not that Lincoln could blame him, if he were as untrained as him and a man who just killed five people without hesitation started walking towards him with his fist raised he’d probably act the same._

_“I will have no pleasure in doing this..” He whispers as Bellamy flinches away from his incoming fist._

_Punch after punch, Bellamy begins to lose concussion. Seeing his unsteady eyes, Lincoln finally steps away from the beating man. Regret flooding his veins but he knows that the Mountain men won’t believe that he’s from the Ark without some proof that the grounders don’t see him as one of their own. And seeing how close the Skai peoples leader is getting to their Heda, no matter how much they attempt to hide it, tells them that they’re people will be together one day soon._

_“I’ll look after her.” He promises before turning and darting away as small streams of light shine widely around them._

_Their fight had alerted the Mountain men. Good._

He rushes to a stop near a small, hidden cave when a low rumble moves his steady feet. He knows that rumbles doesn’t mean anything good so he quickly walks into the vine coverd cave and decides to wait out the night.

Sitting in the dark, with only the smallest of moonbeams shining through the cave, he wishes that he brought some food. Being unable to leave and hunt this late he resigns himself to yet another hungry night.

Sitting down on the dusty cave floor, he leans against the jagged wall and closes his eyes. The last thought on his mind, which brings the smallest of smiles to his face, is a woman with dark, straight hair and a hunger to prove herself.

_“See you soon, Octavia.”_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were here before i took a short break you'll probably realize that the beginning is very familiar. I did like how some of that chapter played out so i decided to rewrite it a little and add it to this one.
> 
> If you have any questions let me know and ill try my best to answer them. 
> 
> (P.S. Last time i got questions on FF.Net on why i didn't have Marcus find out about what the Mt. Men were doing and im going to go ahead and say it's because they literal just got into the mountain. I want to wait a moment before having him find out about the grounders)


	21. Chapter 21: Our Bonds are what ties us together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln returns back to tondc and reports. Octavia and Raven spend sometimes with Lincoln and Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, i want to say sorry for long i waited to update this! I haven't had any motivation to write this chapter but I've finally finished it! Unfortunately its a pretty small chapter but the next chapter should be more exciting to make up for it.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Chapter 21: Our Bonds are what ties us together.

Lincoln stands in front of his Heda, his family, silently. His eyes occasionally glancing at the dark haired sky girl. He had just finished his report, now he’s to wait for the questions, being a warrior he’s overtime, became very familiar with this routine.

“And you remain unharmed?” Heda asks blankly, but her worry is obvious to those listening closely. 

He nods, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Sha, other than a few bruises I am perfectly fine.”

“Bruises?” Wanheda asks before Octavia could, her head tilting to the side.

Swallowing, he hastiates. On one hand he knows that what he did was the right thing to do but he’s not sure if the sky people will feel the same.

“Linicon?” Octavia questions, unconsciously stepping forward. Despite being a normally quiet guy, he’s not the type to purposely ignore a question. Especially not from his commander.

“..In order to make it to Mt. men believe Bellamy we decide if would be best if he was injured when they found him.” Ignoring Octavita’s small gasp as she connects the dots, he continues,” He let me hit him until they found him.”

Lincoln shifts uneasily on his feet while staring at the ground.

“You made the Mt. men think that grounders don’t like the delinquents” Clarke states, to which he nods.

“Good choice, they’ll be more likely to believe he’s on their side. You did good lincoln.”

He sighs in relief, “ Mochof Wanheda.” 

“I believe, unless Wanheda has any questions, that you are free to leave.” Lexa dismisses him.

“Octaiva,” Clarke calls as Lincoln nears the exit, “why don't you take Lincoln to the healers tent. Get those bruises checked out. " She orders playfully with a wink, melting away some of the tension they all carried.

War does that to you though.

Once everyone left the candle filled tent Lexa glances over to the blonde with a playful look of her own.

"Up for some sparring Klark?" She taunts with a grin.

"I always am." Clarke replies while reaching to grab Lexas hand, pulling her towards the exit she calls over her shoulder.

"I'll win this time!"

__________________________________

Lincoln and Octavia walk out a small, mostly hidden, exit and disappear into the trees. Walking down the familiar path they paved, Octavia finally asks.

"What happened Lincoln? Is Bell ok?" Her worry for her brother is so prominent in her low voice it brings an ache to Lincoln's heart.

"I had to do it Tavia, they wouldn't believe him if I didn't." He insisted, looking down in shame.

"Hey, hey I know that," she reassures him with a small squeeze to his hand, "i know you Lincoln, you wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to."

Her words wash away his shame like it was never there.

"I didn't hurt him too bad, just some bruises and small cuts. It'll barely take him a month to completely heal."

Octavia smiles peacefully, she's still worried for her brother but she knows he can take care of himself. Most of the time at least.

"Now teach me more Trigedasleng." She demands with a mischievous smile, pulling him towards a nearby rock.

Lincoln lets out a small, but genuine, chuckle as he pulls her down onto his lap.

"Mochof means thank you….."

__________________________________

Raven sits at a small table littered with random pieces of tech the commander gathered for her the day before, as she lets out a small string of curses.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER WHY WONT YOU WORK!?!" She yells out in anger as she slams her hand down onto the table, making some of them smaller pieces around her jump.

"What has the tech done to you?" Anya wonders with a small smirk, coming to a stop behind the brunette.

Raven spins around with a small blush at getting caught before she starts complaining, "I'm trying to get this radio to work but the frequency is fucking jamed."

"...Frequency?" The grounder asks with a small sound, the word sounding forgein on her tongue.

"It's-" a small, but loud crack startles them as one of the objects of the left begins to spark.

"Fuck, fuck fuck-" Raven starts chanting as she starts beating it with a random piece os cloth.

".... maybe i should have stayed at the training pit." Anya mutters, though a look of fascination is shining in her eyes as she stares at the smoking table.

Raven looks over with a smirk, "and watch those two eye fuck each other?" She teases, not even needing to clarify who she's talking about.

"I swear they're like children."Anya mutters with an eyeroll.

"Well if they're doing it maybe we should do it." Raven flirts before grabbing the stunned grounders hand and pulling her closer.

"Uhhh-"

Raven lets out a loud crackle, "Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face cheekbones." She teases.

"Now help me fix these wires." She demands pulling Anya in front of her to show her what to do.

Anya lets her with a small smile, ' _Maybe we can be like that.'_ She wonders to herself.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't said this much but im genuinely so happy you guys seem to like this story, thank you everyone for reading, leaving a kudos or commenting!!! :)))


	22. Chapter 22: Trojan Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into the moutian and clexa has a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I want to say this again, thank you for reading this story and leaving Kudos and comments, it truly means the world to me. Stay safe and have a happy holidays!

Chapter 22: Trojan Horse

There's a beep noise to the left, and then suddenly someone is leaning over him. He feels his heart rate shot up alongside the machine. A funny parallel to what you would see in some sort of alien abduction movie.

_ 'A heart monitor? _ ' He wonders, under layers and layers of fog covering his brain.

" **And you're sure about this** ?" The voice over him asks. It's a male, he notes, someone who isn't in charge too.

Everythings silent, only the beeps of the various machines let him know that he hasn't fallen back asleep yet.

Someone sighs, tired and overwhelmed.

_ 'I guess playing doctor can do that to you _ ' His foggy brain snarks quietly. His mind flashes back to the girl with sunshine hair for a moment, and he feels regret at how he acted when all she was trying to do was save us.

_ 'I'll make it up to you Clarke, I'll be better.' _

The man above him bends down and whispers soothingly into his ear, " **You'll only feel a pinch** ."

The feel of his breath against the side of his neck shocks him, he didn't realize how cold the room was until he had something warm on him.

And with a small stab of what he's guessing is a needle, Bellamy falls back into unconsciousness. Thoughts of sister are the only thing to keep him company while his mind lays dormant in his body.

__________________________________

Kane paces nervously around his bed, Abby watching with an unimpressed look on the one in front of him.

"They took us in Marcus," she tells him quietly,  _ dangerously _ , "they gave us clothes, food, baths, it's all that we could ask for. Why are you trying to take us away from that?"

He feels guilty now, despite how he acted on the ark he did truly want what's best for his people, but no matter how much he wishes to drop this, to let his people enjoy this gift something inside of him begins to scream. It yells and begs for him to get out of here, to take his people and run.

His instincts have never lead him wrong before, he doubts they will now.

He lets out a small sigh before he walks over and drops to his knees in front of the doctor.

"If i find a way to bring you proof, will you help me get us out of here?" He questions seriously, this will be the last chance he's giving her.

_ 'I'm doing this for you Jake. And once we're free I'll look after your daughter _ .' He whispers to himself, staring intently into Abby's eyes, begging her.

She looks at him with a clenched jaw, her mind working furiously before she eventually slumps over with an exhausted sigh. 

"If you can give me proof, then yes Marcus I'll help." She tells him quietly. She caved quicker then he thought she would.

He smiles gratefully, his hand coming out to hold hers. Giving them a small squeeze his whispers, " _ Thank you." _

Then suddenly he was up and gone, wandering the halls, looking into open rooms. He'll find a way to prove his gut feeling, he swears.

  
  


He wanders all night, until eventually the alarm calls for him to go back to his bed. So he does, and as he's laying down he remains totally unaware of the Ark boy laying just a floor under him, hooked up to various machines as doctors dance around him performing tests and creating experiments.

__________________________________

**_At TonDc._ **

Clarke sits quietly beside Lexa on the floor of what they both consider  _ their _ tent, a frown pulling at her lips alongside the furrow of her eyebrows.

"You're sure this will work?" She asks slowly and quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping animals scattered around them.

Lexa hooks her hand around Clarke as the other reaches out to pet the smooth fur of the blondes panther. For a moment she takes the time to be able to do this, to sit here and let an animal that normally slaughters anyone who comes close to it and hold hands with the girl she's beginning to fall for.

"This is your plan Clarke, I Believe in you so I believe in it. Beside this is our only option." She tells her earnestly, taking the time to file away this moment so she'll never forget it. Which, she doubts she will, she'll never forget her time with Clarke, she can feel it in her very soul.

She lifts her head and looks at Clarke intently, an emotion so strong swirling in her forest green eyes that Clarke is almost scared of it.

"I believe in you Clarke, have faith."

Clarke smiles at her words, a ball of hope forming in her chest as she leans closer to the brunette. Slowly the inch closer and closer until they're a breath away.

" _ Are you sure Clarke?" _ Lexa asks, though her words are a contradiction to her actions as she glances longingly at Clarke's lips.

" _ You're the only thing I've ever been sure about."  _ She tells her truthfully, finally closing the distance and connecting their lips.

Their hearts practically sing to the spirits at finally being with one another. A warm feeling spreading throughout their bodys at their souls begin to connect once more. A feeling of comfort only the other can bring takes spot in their hearts.

Pulling back slightly Clarke whispers seductively, " I can't wait until we defeat the mountain, _ then I'll show you how wanheda really plays." _

Lexa lets a small, almost embarrassing whimper at her words and the images that spring to her mind and pulls Clarke back to her.

A few minutes later, that felt like forever to them, they slowly pull back.

"We should probably get some sleep." Lexa informs her regretfully.

Clarke nods in agreement then detangles herself from the brunette.

As she near her stuff Lexa blurts out, "Stay!"

Clarke freezes at the sudden sound before spinning around to look at her.

"Stay?"

Lexa nods bashfully, " It's late, why don't you stay here tonight, that's if you want of course!" Lexa hurries to assure her.

Clarke smiles, "I'd love to stay."

They look at each other for a moment longer, doing what a certain someone would call eye fucking, Looking at you Raven, before they head off towards Lexa's furs, giggling the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY KISSED!!! :)))


	23. Chapter 23: X Marks The Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and lexa have yet another council meeting and the mountain men are planning something, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!!!
> 
> I haven't had much motivation lately to doing anything that isnt sleep but i pushes through it and after a few weeks or so finished this chapter!
> 
> Have a happy and safe 2021!

Chapter 23: X Marks The Spot

The room is dark, only a faint light coming from the scattered around machines is all that lets him know he is awake. A steady beep sounds from the closest one, luring him into a light rest.

' _Maybe I can save us later_.' Bellamy thinks lazily, his mind to fogged up to think straight.

As he begins to fall back into unconsciousness a click is heard from this left of him. Steady footsteps are heard as someone walks around the room. He can practically feel their breath as they lean over him, presumably checking his vitals.

The sound of writing only serves to send him deeper into sleep. As he lays there, unaware of what is going on around he remains obvious to the thin needle being restuck into his arm and the previous bag of blood being put into a small cooler in the corner of the room.

__________________________________________

"We can't just sit around and wait!" A man cries, striking his fist onto the round table, making the small pieces of charcoal and the old map shift.

Clarke opens her mouth to explain why they have to but the man is too impatient to hear her out.

"I say we send our army now, catch them off guard!" He throws out,glancing around at the other generals surrounding them, looking for support, for allies.

"And what will you do when the acid fog burns you all? When the mountain men shoot you down?" Clarke asks coldly, her patience running thinner and thinner.

This makes him pause.

"Your swords will not stop a bullet, they will not protect you against them." Her satisfaction at making the man's face run cold as realizes what danger he forced upon himself is obvious on her face.

He splutters out angrily, slipping further and further into his anger.

"And why should we listen to you? You're just a worthless skai girl!" He spits out furiously.

His word makes everyone around him pale.

"What did you say?" The commander whispers icily as she leans forward, slamming her dagger onto the table. Clarke smirks, a flicker of arousal clear in her eyes at the brunettes display of power.

"I- i said-"

"Did I tell you to repeat yourself?"

Clarke snorts, waving off the curious eyes that turn to her. Though she does take joy in the small smirk playing in Lexs lips, going largely unnoticed.

"Wanheda is to be treated in respect. Her word is to be listened to as you would mine." Her face is serious, any earlier display of humor is gone, not even leaving a trace.

The tent is silent, the tension practically suffocating them. Distantly, Clarke thinks to herself that if she tried hard enough she could cut the air in pieces.

' **_Can we cut him instead?'_ ** Death questions with a sneer.

The blonde rolls her eyes, the action going unnoticed by everyone but the person it's directed towards.

' **_Did you just roll your eyes at me young lady?!'_ ** He says in a mock rage, a teasing quality in his voice that makes her lips tint to a smile.

' _I did no such thing, kind sir.'_ She plays along though she makes sure to pay some attention to the failed power play happening in front of her.

' **_Why you little rascal! I'll have you grounded!"_ ** He booms in her head followed by his warm laugher.

Her smile grows, and a fond look appears in her eyes at the sound.

' _I've missed you._ '

' **_I never left.'_ **He's quick to say back.

' _I know, you've been….quiet lately though.'_ She explains.

He hums thoughtfully, ' **_You're learning faster than I can teach Clarke, soon I'll have no reason to be here.'_ **

She's quiet for a moment, her eyes flickering around the room as she watches the generals file out after Lexa dismissed them. The thought of Death being gone makes a pit grow in her stomach and she quickly determines to never, _ever,_ give him a reason to leave.

' _I'll always need you.'_ I'll always want you, goes unsaid but heard nonetheless.

' **_And I you. '_ ** He whispers back before drifting back to his corner as Lexa stands from her seat and stretches.

A tired groan slips out her mouth as she turns and walks over to the still blonde.

"These are always so tiring." She mutters, a small whine heard in her voice if you listen hard enough. Which Clarke always does, always looking for the smaller, more unnoticable things about the stoic brunette. Something within her aches at the feeling of not knowing everything about the green eyed commander.

Clarke smiles fondly at the brunette as she pulls her into a loose hug. The taller girl rests her head on Clarke's shoulder and closes her eyes. A peaceful expression shines on their face as they soak in the comfort the other offers. A small unexpected warmth in the coldness that Earth seems to bring.

"What do you say about doing a quick hunt?" Clarke mummer's softly, her warm breath causing goosebumps to trail down the brunette's neck, something she notes with a small smirk.

‘ _Oh the things i want to do to you.’_ She thinks dreamily to herself.

Lexa sighs contently, pulling her closer, "That sounds wonderful actually, I'll get our stuff ready."

A moment later she reluctantly pulls back and begins to dance around the tent, packing two small hunting bags and collecting their weapons and armor.

"I can help." Clarke huffs amusing, before stopping at Lexa's suddenly bashfully look.

"I want to do this for you." She whispers quietly, Clarke has to strain her hearing for her voice to be heard.

With a tender smile Clarke nods, letting Lexa prepare them for their small trip.

Watching fondly as the taller girl moves around the room with grace only she possesses her mind wanders back to when she first received her weapons and armor.

__________________________________

_It was just a few days ago, after Bellamy and Lincoln set off towards the mountain, when Clarke decided to take a small stroll around Tondc. Her thoughts were distracting her, playing with her emotions and she can tell she’s two thoughts away from a breakdown._

_“For some reason I doubt the commander of Death having a breakdown would go unnoticed.” She mutters sarcastically to herself, her lips quirked up into a humorless smile. It’s times like these, when her thoughts and actions become too much that makes her regret becoming this, makes her regret fighting to stay alive._

_A clinking sound distracts her and with a shake of her head she decides to follow it. Ducking around random tents and buildings she comes face to face with a small, mostly empty blacksmith._

_Her head tilts in interest, ‘It’s about time I get some weapons.’_

_Striding forward with her usual confidence, she pushes open the cracked door and ventures in. Small daggers, to long and thick swords line the walls. Amour made of leather or metal is displayed around in strategic places. Her eyes are drawn to two small, but breathtakingly beautiful daggers with small vine-like engraving on the handles. Her hands reach out subconsciously to grip the weapon when a low, slightly cold voice reaches her ears._

_“Something interests you?” They ask._

_Dropping her hands she spins around to see what she assumes to be the blacksmith standing by an unnoticed door with a raised eyebrow._

_Her face takes on a guilty look, "I'm sorry they… they're beautiful and I wasn't thinking."_

_Their eyebrow lowers as a fond look invades their dark eyes, moving closer they nod in agreement._

_"They are very beautiful indeed, WanHeda." They come to stop in front of Clarke and the pair of daggers. Raising their hand then trace once of the delicate curves carved into the hand, their touch tender and full of sorrow._

_"My son made it." They whisper quietly._

_"He did a wonderful job." She whispers back, equally as quiet._

_They sit in surprisingly comfortable silence for a few moments._

_"He's gone now." Their hand drops and their eyes flash upwards and connects with hers, a desperately hopeful look burning in them, it makes her heart_ **_burn._ **

_"I'm sorry." She offers, hoping her eyes convey the comfort she wishes to offer them._

_"The Maunon took them."_

_Her voice dies in her throat, there's nothing she can say to make this better._

_"You plan to take them down, will you succeeded?" His words are urgent and if this conversation was about anything else she might have marveled at how well Gonasleng fell off their tongue._

_Her stance shifts, gone was the teenage girl wishing to comfort a hurting person and standing before them is a leader practically oozing confidence and strength._

_"They will die by my hand, I will make sure of that." She promises._

_The man relaxes, the almost painful look in his eyes fading slightly. Reaching over he grabs the daggers and pushes them towards her._

_"Kill them with his weapons." It's a demand, one that she's willing to follow._

_"I'll bring them back." But he shakes his head._

_"Keep them, protect yourself in the way he couldn't."_

_Swallowing, she grips the dagger painfully, "Mochof."_

_The use of tridgelseng brings a smile to their face._

_"Protect us Wanheda."_

_The look of determination on her face will be forever engraved in the lone blacksmith's mind._

____________________________________

"-rke? Clarke are you alright?" Lexas worried voice brings her out her memories, the soft hands resting on her cheeks keeps her grounded.

"Im sorry, i got lost in my head."

Lexa shakes her head, "Never apologizes to me Klarke. Do you still want to go hunting? I will not be offended if you do not."

Clarke starles at that, "NO! No, I still want to go." She rushes out.

Lexa observers her quietly before stepping out, "Then let's go." She whispers with a smile. Clarke smiles back while her hand reaches out and grips Lexa's.

"Let's go."

__________________________________

The room's cold, but that's nothing new. Random pictures, half developed out plans, and seemingly unimportant coordinates are taped across the cold and plain metal walls. They inspire an empty feeling that steadily grows into dread and anger.

"And you're certain these are the correct coordinates?" A tall man questions with a sneer, his hair gelled back and an overall look of a complete douchebag.

The meek man in front of him grinds his teeth together in an attempt to hide his anger.

' _Nothing good comes from pissing off the boss.'_ He reluctantly spits out in his head.

"Yes sir," He says strongly, his back straightening out subconsciously, "I wrote them down myself."

The man with gelled back hair looks at him searchingly for a few tense minutes.

"Very well," he nods, "if this goes wrong your life is on the line not mine."

' _NOT JUST MINE!',_ He snarls to himself, ' _IF THIS FAILS YOU'RE GOING AFTER MY FAMILY. '_

_"_ I won't let you down sir!" He says instead, mocking a salute. Not that the older man notices to caught up in himself to register the insult.

"Good good, now get out." He dismisses him absently, which the man does with a rolling of his eyes.

Once the click of the door is heard he practically runs to the lever in the middle of the room. Hunched over with a feral grin he whispers,

" **_Let's see if you can survive this, savages_ **."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe trumpets stormed the capital, i mean WTF!?!
> 
> Also i know the Bellamy laying in a random room unaware stuff is getting old but i promise the next chapter will show stuff in the mountain speeding up! :)


	24. Chapter 24: You leave Destruction In Your Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Explosion*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo ive been having some person problems. My mental has been high and low (i also had to put down my childhood dog so yay..? T-T) so sorry for the gap in updating!
> 
> Next chapter will be focused more on whats going on in the mountain then the one after that will probably be more about whats going on in TonDc.

Chapter 24: You leave Destruction In Your Wake

  
  
  


The small, long metal object connects with ground unseen and unheard, until it's too late that is. Upon contact with the ground the forgein object explodes, leaving creators in the ground surrounding it and building tumble with its might.

Gone is the once proud village of Tondc, now all that stands is destruction, pain and _ rage. _

Cries and pleads remain deaf to the ears around them. The strong warriors, and farmers, the  _ family's,  _ that walked down the paths stretched around the village now lay immobilized under the very walls they built.

  
  


__________________________________

  
  


It had been Mere minutes into their hunt before something happened. The earth had begun to shake, everything from the trees to the dirt blasted past them and it's only the tight grip they thankfully got on a nearby, thick tree that kept them on the ground.

Smoke rises up in the distance as an unsettling calm washes over the once lively forest. No bird chirps, no breaking of twigs and no gentle breeze in the leaves dare to be heard.

It's like Earth itself isn't sure how to proceed.

"W-what was that?" Clarke's voice is quiet but with the unnatural silence around she might as well be yelling.

Lexa flinches slightly at her voice, not expecting it.

"I'm not sure," she whispers back, just at quiet, " but I know we will not like it. "

"...Do you think everyone's alright?" She is hesitant about asking, she knows the answer already. She can  _ feel _ it in a way, something inside her screams and rages. Every instinct, every nerve in her body yells and pleads for her to turn around and run. The only thing currently stopping her from returning is the still brunette beside her.

"I'm afraid klark, that i don't think any of us will be after this."

She's never heard Lexa this unsure before. _ She hates it. _

She silent, her eyes fluttering around as her body fights to remain still.

"We should head back now, they need us." She can no longer ignore what's being screamed at her.

Reaching over she grips Lexa's hand, it grounds her just enough to let her emotions cool down so her mind can rule her decisions. She ignores the small thought that tells her Lexa can only calm her for so long.

".. We can have this hunt another day." Lexa agrees, unconsciously pulling Clarke closer.

" It's time to save our people. "

  
  


__________________________________

  
  


"...lamy. Bellamy, wake up damnit!" An urgent push on his shoulder jerks him back into consciousness.

Sitting up with a small gasp Bellamy comes face to face with the last face he thought he'd see.

".... Kane?" His throat is dry and scratchy causing his words to come quiet and pained.

Marcus winces at the state of the boy, he remembers seeing him around the Ark as a guard.

' _ You were such a sweet boy, you don't deserve this.' _ He thinks quietly, a frown pulling at his face.

Bellamy clears his throat and Marcus wishes he had some water to give to the boy.

"W- why..are you..here?" It takes him a moment for him to force the words out.

"They took us, Kid. And we need to get out  _ soon."  _

Bellamy nods, "I know. That's why they sent me."

He doesn't exactly know why he trusts Kane so easily, but he does and at times like these he's not going to go around doubting his instincts.

Marcus's brows furrowed in confusion, " Who sent you?" He demands.

"Clarke and the ground Leader, Heda."

Taking Kane's silence as the que yi explain himself he begins talking.

"They have a plan," he glances around with suspicion, "I don't think we have time but in short terms, if we take down the acid fog and open the doors they have just enough time to sneak in."

"How will they know when we do that?" Marcus is taking this surprisingly well but that might be because of his shock.

"Raven, our mechanic, told us to steal one of those walkie talkie things the guards have and tune into channel 49.6. That's how we'll let them know." Bellamy blinks sluggishly, the previous drugs in his body making him more tired than he should be.

Marcus, seeing this, rests his hand on the boy's shoulder and gently pushes him down.

"Sleep Bellamy, I'll let the others know what you told me ok?  _ We can do this." _

Bellamy nods, his mind already drifting away. He's awake just long enough to hear the quiet click of the door shutting before his mind drifts away once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt really planning on letting the mountain bomb tondc (i was originally going to make it bomb a empty part of land) but i realized i needed it to if i wanted to progress the plot in the way i have planned.... Sorry!


	25. Chapter 25: Quiet As A Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus finds something he'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight who here has played the game Dont Starve? If you haven't YOU ARE MISSING OUT I LOVE IT.
> 
> Its kinda like this fantasy survival sandbox(?) game and im obsessed with it.

Chapter 25: Quiet as a Mouse

  
  


It’s late, way past curfew by now but Marcus can’t help it. He knows he needs to stay hidden, keep his behavior normal to avoid suspicion yet he  _ needs _ to see. He needs more proof so he can convince Abby and the others, besides the night is always the best time to get things done.

Slipping out his bunk, he creeps over towards the main door and hesitantly tests the handles.

Unlocked, perfect.

‘ _ Really? You’re holding us captive and you don’t even think to keep the door locked?!’  _ He thinks baffled, are the just plain stupid or do they really think we wouldn’t try and escape?

Taking a quick peek out the room he finds the halls empty. Pulling the hood to the jacket he put on earlier to hide his face from any cameras he quietly sneaks out the room and pads down the long, dark hallways.

Checking room after room he finds nothing incriminating, until a small beep alerts him. Darting back behind the corner he just walked out from, he peaks his eyes over and watches as two hidden elevator doors slip open and two men stride out. 

_ ‘Why would they need a hidden elevator?’  _ His mind conjures up reason after reason but each one leaves one connected truth. These people are hiding something he’s known that for the beginning now it's time to prove it. 

The taller one seems agitated, his eyes darting left and right as his mouth twitches, “Are you sure they are asleep? You know how angry he’ll be if they see us.”

The second man huffs, “I’ve told you a million times by now yes they’re asleep, I checked myself.” He adds with an eye roll.

“Fine,” the first man barks out, “If we get caught I’m blaming you.”

They walk past Marcus without noticing him. Kane’s eyes flick from the elevator to the men before making a quick decision. Darting forward he begins to feel the wall for a hidden button. Eventually he finds two, small raised parts in the wall and pushes the lower one. Waiting impatient;y for the door to open his eyes bounce around on the lookout.

Another beep pulls his eyes back to the doors. Seeing them open he walks in and waits with a bated breath for him to reach the bottom floor.

Elevator music has never seemed this haunting, which is saying something.

__________________________________

The elevator leads to a maze of dreary corridors. Brown water drips down the stained walls and the scent of blood burns his nose with its potency. Sticking to the right wall he wanders down the halls before coming across a off-white double door with dark reddish brown stains. Marcus knows with a certainty that scares him that those stains are someone's blood.

He stares at them with an expression that is hard to identify, something mixed between fear and regret. With a hard swallow he steps in.

Revolting. It’s the only thing he can think.

Rows upon rows of  _ people _ chained up, locked in cages like animals, thrown around the room and plasted to the floor. 

His eyes shift around in horror, taking in the dark blood stained walls and the metal scent woven into the sterile air. 

‘ _ What kind of monsters are these people?!’  _

He steps forward, pausing as those locked in the cages flinch away.

‘ _ How could someone do this?’ _

He opens his mouth to ask  _ something _ but distant talking jerks his attention towards the doors he came in. Eyes wide he glances back at those locked up, eyes connecting with their dark and haunted one.

  
  


“I’ll get you out.” He prays they speak english.

As the voices draw closer he darts behind a cluttered stand and holds his breath.

The doors open.

A lady walks in, her dark hair in a low, tight ponytail and long white coat shifts with her hurried steps. In her hands is some type of radio and a clipboard. Bringing the radio she speaks harshly into it.

“I don’t care damnit! Get me more of the ark people, their blood lasts longer then these  _ savages _ .”

Utter disgust fills him at her words. This  **_bitch_ ** is draining his people and the grounders and she doesn't seem to even care. 

‘ _ Dear God, Jake you’d hate it here.’ _ He thinks fleetingly as the woman turns her back and walks in the direction directly away from him. He knows there might be more people outside but he can’t stand in here, he has to go.

His eyes flick between her back and the doors before he takes a long, deep breath. Darting forward he uses every bit of guard training he has to keep his feet light and silent. Slipping through the doors, thankful unnoticed, he rushes back to the elevator and speeds towards his shared room.

__________________________________

“And what did you say your name is?”

“Bellamy.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it here.”

“...yea me too..”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. S the end is supposed to be like that. Its kinda like a small sneak peak into the next chapter! 
> 
> Stay safe and wear a mask!


	26. Chapter 26: Poking The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wakes and Clexa find out about Tondc's destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait lifes been weird!

Chapter 26: Poking The Beast

The room is quiet, gloomy,  _ lifeless.  _ Tucked in one of the corners is a small cot that looks like it’s seen better days, sitting upon that cot is a tall man who looks like he hasn’t slept for weeks.

Bellamy sits on the edge of the cot he’s been resting on for the last few days, his feet hanging off the bed, toes barely touching the ground. His eyes dart around the room in a growing panic, something about the cold and sterile room unnerves him. He turns his head around every now and then, feeling eyes on him, but with each turn he sees nothing but boring, gray walls.

“Bellamy.” A voice greets him from the door, drawing his attention away from the bland walls.

‘ _ They could at least make it look more lively.’ _ He thinks absently, eyes taking in the tallish man and his pristine, gray suit.

“Who are you?” He gruffs out, coughing at how dry his throat is. The man offers a cold water bottle that had gone unnoticed in his hand before. Bellamy eyes the bottle, watching the water droplets fall to the floor. He reaches out with a wince, thanking the man with a grunt before hesitantly drinking the water.

‘ _ Surely they’ll wait until after they interrogate me to kill me….right?’  _ He questions distantly, his mind still a little hazy.

The man pulls over a metal chair and sits in front of Bellamy.

“I’m Cage, Cage Wallace.” He introduces himself with a grin, a distinctively bloodthirsty look in his eyes, extending his hand. Bellamy looks at it warierly before reaching out and shaking it.

“Bellamy, but you already know that.” He accuses with narrow eyes, reaching to the side and setting the water bottle onto the small bedside table.

“I asked, what did they call themselves? Oh yea, the arkers.” He answers lazily, leaning back. His nonchalance causes the hair on Bellamy's arms to raise as goosebumps trail up his body. The dark haired man recognizes the look in Cages eyes, having seen it so many times before in a certain earth skills teacher back in space. The man in front of him has the look of someone with nothing left to lose, someone who will stop at nothing to get what she wants, no matter the bodies piling up.

“How are they?” Bellamy doesn’t care, the only people he cares about are outside of this hell hole, but it seems like something he should ask anyways, to fit in his role at the very least.

“They’re great, very fond of our chocolate cake.” He jokes, like they’re friends and not a kidnapper and his victim.

“Oh? I’ll have to try it then.” He jokes back, mind stuck on Octative.

‘ _ Do this for her, for her, for her-’ _ He doesn’t want to do this anymore, doesn’t think he can, but for his sister he’ll manage. So with a fake grin he swallows his fear and asks when he can reunite with the others.

Cage grins, large and full of teeth, “Why after you get dressed of course!” he cheers, standing up and walking over to a cabinet on the other side of the small room. Opening it up he pulls out some monochrome clothing and dances back.

“Sorry it’s so bland, you’ll get to pick other clothing once you get settled in.” His grin is lager now, more unnerving. This man isn’t sane, not anymore.

Bellamy takes the clothes with a matching grin,’ _ You want crazy? Ok I’ll give you crazy.’ _

“Well I'll leave you to it, once you’re dressed just walk out and the guard outside will take you to where you’ll be sleeping.” And with one more crazed grin and flashing eyes the man practically skips out, not waiting for a goodbye.

“...Clarke I don’t know how long I’ll make it here..” He whispers mindful of the cameras before standing and changing.

Stepping out the first thing he notices it that the hallway is just as bland as the room before. The next is a rather bored looking guard. 

“...Cage said you’ll take me to where I’ll be staying?” It comes out more like a question than he meant it to but he’s suddenly too tired to care.

The guard nods, his glancing around the halls before turning and stalking forward.

“Follow me.”

Bellamy takes to jogging to catch up. They walk in silence for a few movements before the guard asks.

“And what did you say your name is?” Bellamy didn’t say anything but he won't say that.

“Bellamy.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it here.”

“...yea me too..”

____________________________________________

  
  


Clarke and Lexa sprint into the remains of Tondc in a panic. They take in the ruble, the flames, the calls for anywho was unlucky enough to get caught in the destruction and feel their knees buckle at the  _ rage _ growing in them. It starts small but like the flames around them it bursts and roars into something deadly.

They glance at each other before darting forward, pulling people away from the rumble in putting out whatever fire they could. It takes hours, by the time they’re down the sun has set and they’re covered in ash and blood.

  
  


They stand in the middle of what once was a prideful village and allow themselves to fall into their anger. Clarke might not be a member of Trikru but her status as Wanheda makes up for the fact she was born among the stars, she’s been here for days taking in these people's daily lives, helping out at the healers hut, sparing with the seconds, she feels justified in her anger.

“The mountain will pay for this.” Clarke says it quietly, to quiet for the brunette next to her to hear but someone answers.

‘ **_And that they will.’_ ** Death tells her just as quietly, his voice sweet and venomous.

“ **_You, Clarke, will make them pay.’_ ** He demands, not that he needed to, she already planned on it.

Clarke nods, as flashing to Lexa for just a moment, “We’ll make them pay.” Lexa hears her this time, she nods her agreement.

“I believe it’s time we start discussing a stronger alliance.”

“And then we’ll plan on how to make those  _ bastards  _ burn.” Clarke agrees darkly.

They stay in their place for a moment longer, watching as those around them, no matter the clan, come together and help each other. The mountain might have destroyed their home, but they brought them together with their need for revenge. 

The mountain will fall soon.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the mountain is definitely going down soon.


End file.
